


Stop All the Clocks

by GeekLover



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: Reel Torchwood, F/M, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could a series of weddings lead bachelor Ianto Jones to his soulmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop All the Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Reel_Torchwood fest. Huge thank you to my betas, janiemc, for making sure my grammar was gooder and for britpicking, and jolinarjackson for support and advice giving. A reel version of "Four Weddings & A Funeral. Title taken from line in WH Auden poem Funeral Blues used in the movie.

_There was something peculiar going on that Ianto Jones just couldn’t quite put his finger on. He’d been to his fair share of weddings; ok that was more than an understatement. There was rarely a weekend in his adult life where he wasn’t attending a wedding. Mostly for passing acquaintances and very rarely for anyone he loved or cared for._

_So what exactly was it about this wedding that was giving him pause? It could have been that he was watching two lavishly dressed baboons getting married. But, surprisingly, that wasn’t it. Or, maybe it was that instead of exchanging rings they were slapping chains on their wrists. But that wasn’t it either. To be honest, Ianto thought that was the most accurate representation of marriage he’d ever seen at a wedding._

_He looked around at the sparsely decorated big top tent with hay strewn all about and the cheap green and gold streamers you’d find at a child’s birthday party. While he thought the décor was tacky, he actually thought a circus themed wedding was a pretty interesting idea. The physical wasn’t the only thing that was sparse. The only guests were some of his best mates: Owen Harper, Rory Williams, John “The Doctor” Smith, Melody “River” Williams and his sister Tosh. The only one missing was his roommate, Amy Pond. The guest list was fine with him as well. Less boring chitchat, he thought._

_He kept wondering what then about this wedding was making him so ill at ease. He tried to think over the whole day. The details were a bit hazy. He did remember-wait a minute, that couldn’t be right. Now this was truly bizarre. He actually made it to the wedding on time. Ianto smiled. This could be the best wedding ever. Unless it was all just a-_

Ianto Jones’ eyes opened slowly, and on autopilot he reached over and turned off the incessantly beeping alarm. Groggy and fighting the urge to turn over and bury himself under the covers, Ianto was just starting to remember bits and pieces from his dream. Ianto thought, _‘that had to be the craziest weddin-_

“FUCK!!” Ianto bolted upright. “Fuck.”

Quickly, Ianto rushed into Amy’s room. The only thing visible under the tangle of covers was a shock of red hair. Ianto simply shook her awake and showed her the clock. 

“FUCK!!”

The next ten minutes there was a blur of clothes being thrown about, toes being stubbed and keys being tossed about. And a lot of swearing.

Ianto tried to attach his suspenders, but when he bent down to tie his shoe the suspender snapped. “Fuck!” The only thing going through Ianto’s mind was that he could not and did not want to contemplate the wrath his sister Rhiannon would bring down upon him if he missed her wedding- or even worse, if he embarrassed her. 

Ianto tried to start the car several times- “Fuck!”- but it wouldn’t start. They had to take Amy’s horribly slow compact orange car. Her car only went 40 mph for Christ’s sakes. There were several moments were Ianto saw his life flash before his eyes-if he had time he would cry at how boring it was. They missed a turn on A4161 and Ianto, running on pure adrenaline and a fair amount of stupidity, put the car in reverse and almost barreled into a semi. Once their lives weren’t in danger, Ianto had to admit that he felt a little like James Bond being able to pull that off.

**************************************************

Ianto felt like crawling into a hole as soon as he raced into the church. He and Amy spotted their friends immediately. Dashing over there, Ianto quickly pulled out a pink carnation to use as boutonniere. Melody “River” Williams looked at him with a mixture of fondness and exasperation.

“There’s a sort of greatness to your lateness,” River sighed.

Ianto paused briefly while pinning the boutonniere. “Thanks. It’s not achieved without real suffering.” 

Quickly, he dashed over to the altar where his future brother-in-law, Johnny stood. Standing next to him was mutual friend, and River’s brother, Rory Williams. Knowing Johnny he was prepared for a crude diatribe. He decided to start apologizing preemptively.

“I am so, so sorry, Johnny. Inexcusable.” He stammered, “I’ll be killing myself after the service, if that’s any consolation.”

Johnny had his back turned to him. Ianto was surprised when Johnny turned around and that big bulge in his forehead wasn’t throbbing. “Doesn’t matter,” He clapped Rory on the shoulder. “Rory was standing by.”

Ianto turned to Rory. “Thanks, Rory. You’re a saint.” Rory nodded and Ianto couldn’t help quipping, “Disastrous haircut.” Always the genial, good sport, and sometimes a little slow on the uptake, Rory simply nodded. When all else failed him, Ianto always had his sarcasm to fall back on. He sat down at the front pew with Johnny, still slightly apprehensive.

Johnny turned to him. “So why were you late? Couldn’t find a matching tiara to go with your suit?” His laughter boomed out as he clapped Ianto on the shoulder.

Ianto bowed his head. “There’s the Johnny I know and barely tolerate.”

“Hey, you were late to my wedding. I’m allowed to take the piss out of you.” Ianto nodded, having to cede Johnny’s point. “Anyway, as long as you didn’t forget the rings.”

“No,” Ianto smiled, patting his vest pocket. Instantaneously, that smile disappeared. He checked the pocket again. _“Oh, kill me, kill me now,”_ Ianto thought.

Looking for an exit to crawl through, he turned around just as the church doors closed. Thoughts of his impending death and the missing ring momentarily vanished. A tall, brunette man in a grey great coat was making his way to a seat in the back. He was without a doubt the most gorgeous man the Welshman had ever seen. Looking over at Johnny, he saw the broad, idiotic grin the man was giving him. Clearly, he had noticed where Ianto’s gaze had lingered. Slightly embarrassed, Ianto covered by quipping, “Hate people being late. Hate it.”

The usher signaled that everyone was in their seats and the organ began to play the “Bridal March.” As everyone got on their feet, Johnny turned to Ianto somewhat nervously. Ianto managed to pull it together and nodded at him. “Here we go.”

The church doors opened and the bride was escorted in. Ianto took time out from his rising panic to admire how lovely his sister looked. Rhiannon had been like a second parent to Ianto and their younger sister, Tosh after their father’s death. She had put university on hold and thoughts of starting her own family. Johnny and she had been dating for ten years, so this wedding was long overdue. The dress was white, with big puffy sleeves. There was a flower in the center of bodice and a full, puffy skirt. Amy sighed as the bride floated past. “Oh, isn’t she lovely?”

“Amy, you’re blind. She looks like a big meringue.” River scoffed.

As she passed him, Ianto reached out for Rhiannon’s hand. Briefly squeezing it gently, Ianto and Rhiannon shared smiles before she crushed his hand just as quickly and effortlessly. Standing next to Johnny she simply looked over her shoulder at Ianto and raised an eyebrow. He knew what that was for. She had witnessed him rushing into the church late.

Shaking out his slightly damaged hand, Ianto couldn’t help stealing another glance at the handsome, mystery man in the great coat. But quickly, he focused on the more pressing matter at hand. In a last ditch effort hoping that he just didn’t feel the rings in the pocket that was barely an inch deep or that the pocket miraculously started producing gold bands, he felt around again for the rings. Still no luck. As the vicar asked the congregation to sing the first hymn, Ianto turned to try and signal his best friend, Owen Harper. After a few moments Owen finally looked over. Ianto mouthed “help.” Owen shook his head in confusion. Ianto put up his hand and indicated his empty ring finger and looked at Owen imploringly. The light bulb finally went off and Owen shook his head in pity, a slight mocking scowl on his face. He turned to John Smith, or as he preferred to be called The Doctor, and whispered in his ear. After a slight chortle, he turned to Owen and pulled something out from behind his ear. The spiky haired man then turned to Ianto and held up a shiny penny. Ianto just gave him a withering look. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. Owen laughed and turned to River. She looked at Ianto in alarm and quickly slipped a ring off her finger. As The Doctor collected the ring, Owen asked Tom and with no luck there turned to Amy. He interrupted her staggeringly bad singing. For a moment she just stared at Owen in confusion.

The vicar began speaking again, “Dearly beloved…” Ianto turned to his friends once again. Owen gave him a thumb up sign. Ianto turned back. He tried to figure out how to excuse himself without drawing attention. Quietly, he advanced forward and whispered in Johnny’s ear, “Back in a sec.” Johnny looked at him bewildered before Ianto left quickly and quietly. He met Owen in the back of the church. Owen handed him the rings and Ianto did a double take. Owen simply shrugged. Ianto could hear that they were close to finishing the vows and the rings were up next. He rushed back to the front and practically skidded into place just in time. 

The priest looked at him expectantly. “Do you have the ring?”

Ianto stepped forward and handed him the ring. The vicar’s eyebrows practically shoot up into his hairline. He regained his composure and asked Johnny to repeat after him. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Johnny and Rhiannon looked at the rings in horror. Rhiannon shot death glares at her brother as Johnny said his vows. “With my body, I thee worship. And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow.” Johnny slipped the bright, multi-colored heart-shaped ring on her finger. 

Rhiannon repeated the same, slipping a grey skull with wings onto Johnny’s finger. Ianto tried to pretend nothing was wrong. “Mmm” He said mock serenely.

********************************************************

After the bride and groom were pronounced man and wife, the next part of the ceremony included a poem being read by Rhiannon’s friend, Donna Noble. Then there was a young husband and wife duo murdering Barry Manilow’s “Can’t Smile without You.” It took everything River had to keep from bursting out laughing as The Doctor kept miming putting a gun to his head and blowing his brains out. 

As the guests, filed out of the church Ianto was off to the side saying hello to the people he recognized going past. As the man in the great coat approached, Ianto tried to think of something to say. Just as the man sailed past him, Ianto blurted out, “Love the coat!”

The man turned around and gave Ianto a flirtatious grin. “Thanks. I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate for wedding. But then I thought, ‘screw it.’

As they were watching the bride, groom, and assorted family take pictures, Rory and his friend, Mickey Smith took pictures of their own and reviewed the wedding.

Rory snapped a photo. “Splendid, I thought. What did you think?”

Mickey nodded. “I thought splendid. What did you think?”

“Splendid, I thought.” 

Amy almost raced past the Doctor and River. “Amelia, fabulous dress!” Amy smiled at the Doctor. “The ecclesiastical purple and the pagan orange symbolizing the symbiosis in marriage between the heathen and Christian traditions?”

“That’s right.” Amy blinked.

Ianto couldn’t take his eyes off the mysterious man with the sparkling smile and great coat. He watched him move through the crowd of people dazzling everybody and producing hearty laughter from anyone he chose to cozy up to. Turning to River, Ianto decided to finally inquire about him. “Any idea who the man in the great coat is?”

River squinted under her pink hat as she turned to the man Ianto was indicating. “Name’s Jack Harkness. Excuse me, Captain Jack Harkness.”

“He looks…a bit dashing. Mysterious.”

“American.” 

“Interesting”

“Slut.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow at her. “Really?”

“I think he used to be some sort of model. Face of…something or other. Only goes out with very glamorous people. But will shag anything, and I do mean _anything,_ that moves. ” River spotted Ianto admiring him. She knew that he had experimented with a few men in college, but nothing serious. “Quite out of your league.”

Ianto simply nodded. “Well, that’s a relief. Thanks.” He was quite used to River’s sometime acid tongued barbs. Some people wondered why they were friends. They had met in college and their senses of humor complimented each other and they got on famously. River could definitely be more than a little rough around the edges, but she could be quite caring even if she sometimes expressed that unorthodox ways. She took him to a shooting range after his father’s funeral to get his mind off of it. It did actually work.

********************************************************

Everyone headed off to the reception. As they walked through a field Rory stumbled a little and fell behind. He caught up to them, tripping as he kept looking at the bottom of his shoe. “Anyone else tread in a cowpat?” He continued on when all he got was blank looks. “No, thought not. See you in a mo.”

River rolled her eyes. “Do you think I’d hate him as much if he weren’t my brother?” Owen chuckled.

Standing next to a haystack, Rory wiped at his shoes some more. “Don’t want to blow my chances for romance by smelling of dung all the way through the reception.” He bumped into the stack and a stack of hay fell onto him. 

Amy giggled as she walked up to him. “You’re hopeless, Rory.” She leant down and took his shoe off, wiping it cleanly on the grass. She handed the shoe back to him. “There. Now keep up, slowpoke.”

Rory smiled after her.

As they all gathered outside the expansive mansion, waiting for dinner to be served in the marquee, some people were drinking champagne, while others enjoyed light conversation. Ianto had only one thing on his mind-getting up close and personal with Captain Harkness. He watched him closely for several minutes. Finally, it seemed the coast was clear to make his move. Just as he was a few feet from him another stepped up and started chatting with Jack. “Bastard,” Ianto said quietly. He made his way over to the drink cart. “Two, please.” As the server handed him the champagne flutes he spotted the other man talking to Jack leaving. He quickly made his way over again. He pretended it was just a random run in. “Oh, hello.”

“Hi.” Jack smiled broadly at him.

Ianto couldn’t help beaming at him as well. “Uh, do you want one of these?”

“Oh, thank you.” He took the champagne from Ianto.

“Um, I…” Ianto started.

A larger, grinning gentleman interrupted. “Hello, Ianto!”

“Hello, dear Rhys. How are you? How are you?” Ianto did his best to not scream at the man to go away. The man simply nodded genially at him. “Good. Good. This is, um…”

“Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Captain Jack Harkness.”

Rhys reached over to shake his hand. “Delighted, I’m Rhys.”

“Hi, Rhys.”

There was a slight awkward pause. “So Rhys, how’s that gorgeous girlfriend of yours?”

“Oh, she’s no longer my girlfriend.”

Ianto grimaced. “Ah, dear! Still I wouldn’t get to gloomy about it. Rumor has it she never stopped bonking ol’ Toby de Lisle in case you two didn’t work out.” Ianto chuckled good-naturedly.

Rhys looked stricken. “She’s now my wife.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he stifled a chuckle.

Ianto stuttered. “Excellent! Uh…Excellent! Congratulations!”

As much as Jack wanted to see how cutely Ianto wormed his way out of this, the awkwardness was too much for even him to take. “Excuse me.”

Ianto was still trying to work out how to extricate himself out of his blunder and was finding there was no way to repair the damage. “Any kids or anything, Rhys? Do we hear the patter of tiny…feet?” Rhys continued to look dumbfounded and as if he were trying to piece together how he could be so blind. Still, Ianto continued digging his hole. “No. Well, there’s plenty of time for that, isn’t there? No hurry.” Finally he stopped and left.

He went over to a pole covered in an intricately designed white sheet. He bonked his head against it. As he contemplated doing it again, he noticed a small older woman staring at him as if he was mental. He turned to her. “Hi, how are you?” The woman shuddered and walked away. Jack watched all this feeling incredible sympathy for the well-meaning, but hapless man.

“You know if I knew we could get away with informal wear, I would have worn my brown trench coat,” the Doctor spoke looking at Jack.

“What are you going on about?” Amy asked, and then followed his gaze. “Ooh, yummy! That man is sex on legs.”

“I don’t particularly see what’s so great about a great coat anyway.” The Doctor mused. “I mean it’s made of wool. That’s not particularly special. Now if it were made of something really cool like silk or…ooh adamantium now that would be really great.”

Amy just furrowed her brow at him.

River could take no more of the crowd and the boring meaningless chitchat, whereas her partner the Doctor lived for all of the interaction and found plenty of ways to entertain himself. She found herself under the marquee, with a blonde haired fellow who seem peculiarly nervous. He looked kind of interesting and she was bored enough to strike up a conversation. “Oh, my name’s River.”

The man almost seemed startled but he responded, “Um, I’m Andy.”

“What do you do?”

He fidgeted with the place cards on the table before answering. “I’m training to be a priest.”

“Good Lord!” River was truly shocked. She couldn’t exactly describe what she thought a priest would look like, but this Andy certainly didn’t fit the bill. “Do you do weddings?”

“No. No, not yet. I will though, of course. Jolly nerve-racking.”

“Yes, rather like the first time one has sex.”

Andy looked a bit taken aback, but covered well. “Um…W-well, I suppose so.”

River could see she had rattled him and couldn’t help teasing him some more. “Though rather less messy, of course, and far less call for condoms.”

Andy just tittered nervously and looked around for an exit.

Ianto just wandered around aimlessly after the gaffe with Rhys. He could see Rhiannon looking at her ring and then looking at him with murderous intent. He didn’t dare go over to her just yet. Finally he saw a smiling face approach. At least one of his sisters wasn’t mad at him. 

_“How’re you doing?”_ Tosh signed.

_“Remember the time you started Dad’s boat- and the propeller cut my leg to shreds?”_

Tosh signed “yes.”

_“This is worse.”_

Tosh looked at him skeptically.

A shy, tall young man with a round face and grey suit walked up to Owen. He smiled shyly at him. “Who’s that girl over there, in the purple dress?” He pointed at Tosh.

“Uh, her name’s Toshiko.” Owen replied.

“Something of a dish, isn’t she?

Owen looked over at Tosh contemplatively. “Well, I’ve always thought so.”

The man, Tommy, turned to Owen in confusion. “Why are they, um…?” He gestured with his hands.

“The dish can’t hear.”

Tommy turned back to Ianto and Tosh, who were laughing over something. “Oh…Gosh.”

“Yeah, silent…but deadly attractive.” Owen and Tommy shared a laugh.

****************************************************

A little boy with mini golden gong banged on it, indicating that dinner was served. Everyone started to file into the large marquee off to the side of the pale, two story mansion. Everyone found their respective tables. Bread was already laid out on small plates next to fancy folded napkins. Amy found her seat and sat down next to an attractive, young curly-haired gentleman. She kissed him full on the mouth. “Hi. My name’s Amy. Don’t let me drink too much or else I’ll get really flirty.” The man looked at her in bemusement.

Ianto sat down at the table for the bride and groom’s party and family. He turned to the older gentleman next to him, Johnny’s grandfather, Wilf. “How do you do? My name’s Ianto.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Ianto died twenty years ago.”

Ianto squirmed in his seat. “Must be a different Ianto, I think.”

Wilf looked offended. “Are you telling me I don’t know my own brother?”

“No, no.” Ianto said quickly.

Finally it was time for Ianto to give his best man speech. He tapped on his wine glass to get everyone’s attention. “Ladies and gentleman, I’m sorry to drag you away from your delicious desserts. There are just a few little things I thought I should say as best man, and as brother of the bride. This is only the second time I’ve ever been a best man. I hope I did the job alright that time. The couple in question is at least still talking to me.” He paused as the crowd laughed. “U-unfortunately, they’re not actually talking to each other. The divorce came through a couple of months ago.” Another pause. “But I’m assured it had absolutely nothing to do with me. Apparently, Paula knew that Piers had slept with her younger sister before I mentioned it in the speech.” There was more laughter, louder than before. Jack seemed to be laughing the loudest of them all, which was saying something in a room containing the Doctor. Ianto continued on. “The fact that he’d slept with her mother came as a surprise…but, um, I think, was incidental to the nightmare of recrimination…and, um…violence…that became their two-day marriage.” Ianto noticed that Rhys was looking more and more uncomfortable and staring at his wife. Anyway, enough of that! My job today is to talk about Johnny. And there are no skeletons in his cupboard.” A lot of the crowd had a good laugh at that. Which Johnny looked slight put out by. “Or so I thought!” The crowd “ooohed” knowingly. “I’ll come on to that in a minute. I would just like to say this.” Ianto turned serious as he looked at the couple and looked down again at the table. “Um…I am…as ever, in bewildered awe…of anyone who makes this kind of commitment that Johnny and Rhi have made her today. I know I couldn’t do it and, uh…I think it’s wonderful they can.”

Jack sat in stunned silence watching Ianto bare his heart and soul like that. He had been enjoying the speech before, finding Ianto a delight. But He noticed the shift as soon as the young man looked at the happy couple. Jack could never imagine getting up in front of a crowd and baring himself that way. This was a man that he could enjoy getting to know. He just wasn’t sure if these were the right circumstances.

“Rhi, I love you and it means the world to me that you’re finally getting everything you’ve ever wanted. You deserve this and so much more.” Rhiannon teared up, instantly forgiving Ianto for his lateness and saddling her, even temporarily, with such a tacky ring. And just as quickly as he had shifted gears before, Ianto did it again. He cleared his throat. “So, anyway back to Johnny and those sheep!” The crowd laughed uproariously. “So, ladies and gentlemen, if you’d raise your glasses. To the adorable couple!”

Everyone stood up and raised their glasses. “The adorable couple.”

After sharing a kiss with her new husband, Rhiannon went over to Ianto and hugged him. 

***************************************************

The bride and groom made their way over to the dance floor set up under the massive marquee. Johnny awkwardly tried to dance along to the rhythm and with Rhiannon’s hands waving about. He got into it and started dancing around. But nothing could compare to the Doctor’s erratic uncoordinated jumping around and hopping from person to person, frantically thrusting his elbows out. Owen stood in a corner watching the festivities, not one for dancing. He had no such problems with champagne however and was onto his second glass. Tosh gracefully danced her way over to him. _“I won’t bother to ask if you care to dance. I’m already deaf. I don’t need to be poked in the eye and become blind as well.”_ She signed, smiling warmly at him.

_“Oh, come on Tosh, I’d never poke your eyes out. I’d just gently kick you in the shins.”_ He and Tosh laughed.

Tosh looked at him seriously. _“How are you doing?”_

Owen put on a fake smile. _“I’m doing quite well. Katie picked up the last of her stuff a couple of weeks ago. I’m enjoying being unshackled by the boredom of coupledom once again.”_ Tosh raised an eyebrow at him. _“You’re not buying that, are you?”_

Tosh shook her head. _“But for now, I’ll pretend like I do.”_

Owen nodded at her gratefully.

Ianto watched Jack dance somewhat sensuously with another woman. He was jealous and didn’t understand what had come over him and why he was feeling this strongly so fast. River came down and sat next to him. She laughed watching the Doctor dance. “I remember the first time I saw John on the dance floor. I feared lives would be lost!” Ianto chuckled, still unable to tear his eyes away from Jack. River looked at him knowingly. “So is it love at first sight?”

Ianto looked at her a bit startled. “Oh, Good Lord, no! It’s the woman he’s dancing with. I think she sold me my espresso maker. Just trying to remember what store that was in.” River just laughed at his horrible attempt at deflection. “Though, let’s say one uh, for the sake of argument, one did, uh, take a fancy to someone at a wedding. I mean do you think there really are people who can say, ‘Hi, babe. Name’s Ianto. This is your lucky night’?

“Well, if there are, they’re not English.”

“Quite.”

Outside, by the mansion as they were preparing to go inside and change into clothes for the honeymoon, Rhiannon was saying her goodbyes to some departing guests. “You know I love you, Jean, don’t you?” She grabbed Jean’s hands. “I love you. I love you.” She quickly turned to a nearby gentleman. “And, Mike, I’ve never met you before, but I love you very much. I really do.”

Johnny smiled at Rory. “Ignore her. She’s drunk” Suddenly, he looked worried. “At least I hope she is. Otherwise, I’m in real trouble.”

Back inside the marquee, Mickey walked up to bridesmaid, Rose Tyler. She was sitting dejectedly in her flower print dress with a glass of sherry almost gone. “How’s it going, Rose?”

“Bloody awful.”

Mickey sat down. “Oh, dear, what’s the prob?”

Rose looked up at him blearily. “I was promised sex. Everybody said it. “You be a bridesmaid, you’ll get sex. You’ll be fighting them off.’ But not so much as a tongue in sight.”

Mickey hesitated, but he saw an opportunity that he’d wanted for a long time, so he took it. “Well, I mean, if you fancy…anything…I could always…”

Rose looked at him fully. “Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Mickey. I’m not that desperate.”

“No, right. Of course.” Mickey said dejectedly. “Fair enough. It’s a good point.”

*********************************************************

Soon the bride and groom were on their way to their limo, which had colorful streamers and balloons all over. Hurriedly, Rhiannon threw the bouquet in Amy and Rose’s general direction. Rose was a bit quicker and managed to get it.

Everyone headed back to the marquee for more dancing and fun. Well, fun for some. Mickey watched hopelessly as Rose danced with another man. As Tosh walked past, Tommy tried to work up the courage to at least go up and say hello, but he couldn’t do it.

Ianto was watching the Doctor oddly dance with Jack. Dance probably wasn’t the right word for it. The Doctor flailed about as Jack desperately tried to keep up a conversation with him. Rory came up and sat down next to Ianto. “Where are you staying tonight, Ianto?”

“Oh, um…Amy and I are at some pub. The Lucky Boat, something like that. Aren’t we all?”

Rory shook his head. “Ah, no. Slight change of plan. The others are in fact coming back to my place. Nansy’s in residence. Might knock us up a quick plate of eggs and bake over a late night Scrabble. I wondered if you’d like to join.”

“Oh, yeah that’d be great! Thanks very much.” Ianto clapped Rory on the shoulder. “Is there room for Amy?”

“Always. There’s more than enough room. 137 rooms, actually.”

Ianto chuckled lightly at how blithely Rory just tossed that fact out there. “Right, Rory, are you the richest man in England?”

Rory scoffed at that, looking slightly embarrassed. “Oh, no, no! I believe we’re about…seventh. The Queen obviously…and uh, that Branson bloke’s doing terribly well.” He paused in thought. “Well, excellent news. I’ll go and tell Amy.”

“Yeah.”

Rory headed off, but then turned back to Ianto. “That’s, uh…unless you get lucky first.” He gave Ianto thumbs up and left.

Ianto absently reached for a can of beer, but before he took a swig looked and noticed that there seemed to be a cigarette or something at the bottom. He was interrupted before he had a chance to investigate further. 

“Hi.” Captain Jack greeted him.

Ianto looked up, somewhat surprised. He got up. “Hi. Hi. I thought you’d gone. “

“No, not yet. I was just wondering where you were staying tonight?”

“Well, uh…I was staying at some pub called The Lucky…The Boat or something like that.”

“The Boatman,” Jack finished for him.

“Right. But now I’m going to stay at some friend’ house…with, um…some friends.” Ianto explained. “Well, uh, uh, I say house but I think ‘enormous castle’ is a more accurate description. “

Jack frowned. “That’s too bad. Because I’m at The Boatman.”

Ianto stared at him for a second. “Oh.”

“Well, it was…nice not quite meeting you.” Jack smiled at him. “It was a great speech.”

“Thanks.” There was a long, lingering pause. Neither knew how, nor really wanted to, end the conversation.

Finally, Jack cleared his throat. “Well, I’m going now.” 

Jack starting to turn to leave forced Ianto to speak up. “No! No, no. Don’t go. We can meet now. The evening’s just getting going.”

Jack laughed. “I think we both know that’s a big lie.”

Jack left. Ianto stared after him, not believing what an idiot he was to pass up on the opportunity to get to know him. “Fuck.” He grabbed the beer he’d set down before Jack’s interruption. He took a quick swig and almost chocked, having forgotten about the abandoned cigarette at the bottom.

Later, the awful duo who had performed at the end of the wedding ceremony was singing up on stage. The Doctor grabbed his coat. “The castle beckons, Rory. Are you sober?”

“Absolutely. Orange juice all night.” He promptly took a step and fell over the chair in front of him. River and the Doctor laughed, heading out.

As they all headed outside, no one noticed the couple making out at a corner table. Rose was practically mounting Mickey on the table, her hands running messily through his air. She pulled away, gasping for air. “Oh! Mickey!” She said in shock and then grabbed his face placing another sloppy kiss on his lips.

As his friends cavorted and laughed drunkenly, Ianto contemplated his idiotic decision to go to Rory’s castle instead of spending time with Jack. As they all started singing “Stand by Your Man” Ianto came to a quick decision. “Rory! Rory, can you stop the car. Stop the car.” Rory put the car in park. “Sorry. Sorry. I just think I might, um, stay in that pub after all. “

Rory looked back at him in surprise. “Why on Earth…” He was drowned out by his friends starting to heckle Ianto with silly noise. Ianto made his way out the truck’s back door. 

Ianto waved his hands to stop his friend’s antics. “No, no seriously. I’m doing some research into the pubs with the word ‘boat’ in the title. I have to produce the definitive work.”

Rory shrugged, and started up the car. “Oh, well. Please yourself.”

“It’s a silly thing.” Ianto watched the car drive off. “Right.” Once again he was starting to second guess himself. “Odd decision.” Still, he headed off in the opposite direction to The Boatman.

******************************************************

When Ianto got to the big, if not old-fashioned pub, which looked like a mansion itself, He found no one at the front desk. He went into the lounge in front and looked around hesitantly. He spotted Jack sitting in a garish orange arm chair. He brushed his hands through his hair. “Hello.”

Jack poked his head around the side. He looked at Ianto in surprise. “Hi.”

“Hi. In the end it turns out there wasn’t room for all of us.”

Jack smirked at him. “You said it was a castle.”

Ianto stammered. “Yes, no, it is a castle. It’s, um, just a very, very small one. Tiny, in fact. Just one up, one down, which is rare.”

Jack nodded knowingly. “You learn something new every day.”

A bored looking waiter in a red jacket stood behind Ianto. “Drink, sir?”

Ianto turned to him. “Yeah. I’d like a glass of whisky, please. Thanks.” He turned to Jack. “Do you want…?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Another one for that gentleman. Thanks.”

Ianto was somewhat startled when he turned back and saw that Jack was gone. He heard whistling and loud footsteps on the stairs. “Ah! You here, too? How are you?”

Ianto turned around and was face to face with Donna Noble. She had spoken at the wedding and was friends with Rhiannon. Ianto was never comfortable around her. She was very loud and always seemed to be sizing every eligible male as a potential husband. He faked a smile and turned around. “Hello, I’m fine.”

Donna gazed around. “Haven’t seen Captain Jack, have you?”

“Who?”

“Jack. American. Gorgeous ass.” She walked down the steps and into the lounge, still looking around the room somewhat absently. “Wedding guest. Smell to die for.”

“Uh, no. Sorry.” Ianto said, still confused.

“Blast! I think I was in there.”

Jack popped his head up from behind the small, colorful sofa he’d been hiding behind. He shook his head vigorously at Donna’s last comment. He mouthed, ‘No way in hell.’

Donna sauntered over to Ianto. “Look, if you do see him, could you tell him I’ve gone to my room?”

Trying not to look over to where Jack was hiding was difficult for Ianto, but he turned to Donna. “Yeah, yeah.”

The waiter came back. He handed Ianto his drink. “Your whisky, sir.”

Ianto took the drink. “Thank you.”

The waiter glanced around the room. “And one for the…”

Ianto quickly grabbed the other glass. “…Road. Lovely.”

“Uh, actually, I think I might have one of those.” Donna slurred, already somewhat drunk. “Do you mind if I join you?”

Ianto grimaced. Even if he didn’t have Jack waiting for him, this wasn’t how he wanted to spend the rest of his evening. But, still, he found it impossible to be rude, if only to be saved from the wrath of Rhiannon if she found out he was mean to her friend. “No. It’d be lovely.”

“Another glass of whisky and a cigar.” Donna said to the waiter. She put a hand on the departing waiter, stopping him. “Hold on. Make that a bottle.” She turned to Ianto. “We might as well settle in, eh?” She put her arm around Ianto. “Let’s see if we can push on till dawn, shall we?” As Donna led him to the lounge, Jack stuck his head out from the armchair next to the sofa. He glared at Ianto and mouthed, ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ As Donna’s back was turned, Ianto merely shrugged and sat down.

“I was at school with Johnny’s brother Bufty. Tremendous bloke. Buggered me senseless. I had trouble sitting down when I was going out with him, if you know what I mean.”

“Mm.” Ianto downed his whisky briskly.

The waiter reappeared. “Excuse me, sir. Your wife says could you come upstairs at once? Room 12, in case you’re so drunk you can’t remember.”

Ianto put down his drink and furrowed his brow. “My wife?”

“Yes, sir.” The waiter said pointedly.

Ianto’s eyes bulged out as he caught on. “Oh, my wife! Ha-ha! My wife!”

Donna laughed. “God! You are drunk if you can’t even remember you’ve got a wife!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Ianto made a funny face. “Do you mind if I…” He pointed upstairs.

“No. no. Off you go. Off you go. Best of luck.” Ianto got up and walked towards the stairs. “Lucky singleton, me. I’ll have another search for that John.”

“John.” Ianto wasn’t sure why he corrected her.

“That’s the one. Damn fine bloke. I think I’m in there.”

Ianto made his way quickly upstairs at knocked on the door to room 12. Jack opened the door after the first knock. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Sorry about that.” Ianto fidgeted nervously.

Jack waved his hand. “No, that’s fine. She was hard to get rid of.”

“Yeah.” Ianto sighed. “So, um...”

Ianto felt a little nervous, and more than a little intrigued at the way Jack was leering at him. “Maybe we could just… skulk around here for a bit and then… go back down.”

“Now that's a thought. I don't usually skulk, but I suppose I could skulk if skulking were required.” Jack cocked his head to the side. “Do you skulk regularly?”

“No. No, I don’t normally consider myself a skulker but…” He got lost staring at Jack’s flirty grin.

“Well, why don’t you come in and skulk for a while… and we’ll see?”

Ianto hesitated briefly, but soon followed Jack inside. Subconsciously, or perhaps consciously. He headed straight towards the bed. 

Jack leaned against a bedpost. “So, I noticed the bride and groom didn’t kiss in the church which is kind of strange. Where I come from, kissing is very big.”

Ianto walked a little closer to him. “Is it? Well, I think you’re right. We are probably more reserved. You know, ‘You may kiss the bride’ isn’t actually in the Book of Common Prayer.”

“I always think I’ll go too far, you know, in the heat of the moment.” Jack licked his lips and leaned a little bit closer to Ianto. 

Faltering, the only thing that came to Ianto’s mind to say was, “Uh huh?” He paused and cleared his throat. “How far do you think too far would be?”

“I don’t know.” He stared at Ianto. “Maybe…,” he leaned forward and pecked Ianto on the cheek, “that would be alright.”

Ianto’s breath caught in his throat. “I think that would be fine.”

Jack wrinkled his nose. “In fact, it might be a bit dismissive. Maybe this…,” he came forward and planted a soft, but firm kiss on Ianto’s lips, “would be better.” He lingered inches away from Ianto’s lips. He wouldn’t take it any further; it was up to Ianto now.

“Yeah, I think it would be dangerous to take it any further.” Ianto’s eyes darted between looking at Jack’s lips and his eyes. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He leaned forward the rest of the way and captured Jack’s lips in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. 

Things heated up quickly from there. Jack’s hands came to rest in Ianto’s hair and their tongues licked at each other. They fell onto the bed, their legs tangled together. Ianto was obviously nervous and kept making nervous chatter about the origins of the word honeymoon as Jack took his shirt off. Jack pulled back a little. “Ianto, you’re adorable. But shut up, and take your pants off.” Ianto smiled and obliged quickly. 

The night was almost a blur for Ianto. He remembered running his hands down Jack’s thighs. Jack kissing his way slowly down his chest. The way it felt when he first entered Jack- that warm, tight heat short circuiting his brain. Jack’s insistent thrusting backward bringing him back. It was the most scary, intense, and beautiful moment of Ianto’s life.

********************************************************

Ianto woke up slowly the next morning. He barely heard Jack zipping up his overnight bag. He looked up at Jack sleepily. “What’s happening?”

Jack finished zipping up his bag. “I have to go.”

“Where?”

“America.”

“That is a tragedy.”

Jack smiled at him, but it quickly faded as he walked towards the bed. “Just before I go, when were you thinking of announcing the engagement?”

Ianto blinked up at him rapidly. “Sorry. Whose engagement?”

“Ours. I assumed since we slept together and everything, we’d be getting married. What did you think?”

Ianto’s heartbeat sped up. He stammered, as he slowly lifted his head up, “W-w-w…I, um…Gosh! You know, that…that, um…takes a lot of thinking about, that kind of thing. Obviously, I’m…I, um…” Was it possible he could have misjudged this man so horribly? He really didn’t think so. He stopped suddenly and looked down embarrassed. “You’re joking.”

Jack laughed loudly. 

Ianto sank back down to the pillow in relief. “God! For a moment there, I thought I was in Fatal Attraction. I thought you were Glenn Close and I was gonna get home and find my pet rabbit on the stove.”

Jack’s laughter trailed off. “No. But I think we both missed a great opportunity here.” He looked at Jack sadly as he grabbed his luggage. “Bye.”

Ianto was crestfallen as Jack walked out the door, and presumably his life, for good. He snuggled up to Jack’s pillow and held it to his chest.

 

****************************************

THREE MONTHS LATER

“FUCK!” Ianto rushed into Amy’s room and shook her awake. 

“Mm?” Amy looked at the clock and grimaced. “Fuck!”

Once again there was a mad dash to get ready as they tripped over themselves getting dressed, gathered their keys and rushed out the door. And of course there was more swearing. “Fuck! Fuckity fuck!” Ianto exclaimed as they went down the stairs.

“Car or taxi?” Amy said as she tried to gather up her bridesmaid dress to keep from tripping. The dress had clear lace puffy sleeves and the overlay was peach taffeta that lead to a full hoop skirt with a big bow in the back.

“Taxi. We could never park.” Ianto said as they ran down the sidewalk. They ran out to a crossing point at the busy main street. They looked around for a taxi but there were none in sight. “Car seems a good idea.” Amy nodded.

They ran to her car and were horrified to find a clamp on it. Amy groaned as she thought of all the parking fines she hadn’t paid. “Fuck.”

Their only option was to run. As they got closer to the church the bow on the back of Amy’s dress fell off. “Uh, uh, your…”

“Leave it! No one will notice.”

They got to the church and Ianto raced inside. Amy made to follow him, until she noticed the limo at the front of the steps which the other bridesmaid and bride were getting out of. She raced over as the bridesmaids were lining up and slid in undetected.

Inside the church, River waved Ianto over to where she and the rest of his friends were seated. They didn’t bat an eyelash at his late arrival. “Well,” Ianto exhaled. Sorry I’m late. Traffic.” He looked over and saw none of them were buying his excuse. He sighed. “Yeah…Who is it today?”

Everyone, including Ianto, had been a bit surprised when Mickey Smith and Rose Tyler had announced their engagement so quickly. No one had really seen it coming when they started dating, given that they had been friends since childhood and Rose seemed to treat him like one of the girls more than anything else. But their night together after Rhiannon and Johnny’s wedding changed everything. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other ever since and they fell madly in love. They were lucky that Rose’s father was so wealthy that they could throw together a lavish wedding in a few short months. 

As Father Andy Davidson came out and walked toward the front altar, he clutched his bible and thumbed through it again as if he’d never read it before. He look towards the congregation and gulped. He closed his eyes and practically chanted the opening lines so he wouldn’t forget them again.

A nervous Rory sat next to Mickey in the front pew. He had never been a best man before and was determined not to mess anything up. He turned to look at his friends and waved at Ianto. Ianto smiled and waved back. He finally had a great chance to tease Ianto, so he took out the rings and held them in front of his eyes. Ianto acknowledged the joke with a nod.

The wedding coordinator was in the back making sure everything was ready for the bride to make her entrance, while the Rose’s other bridesmaid, Sarah Jane, fluffed out Rose’s skirt so it would trail nicely behind her as she walked down the aisle. Rose fiddled with the tiara attached to her veil. The organ began to play “The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba” as Rose’s father Peter escorted her down the aisle. The rest of the attendants followed. As Amy and Sarah Jane were the last two in line, no one noticed that because of the missing bow the dress didn’t close in the back and Amy’s bright blue underwear was displayed for all to see. There were a few titters from the crowd, but nothing too noticeable. Ianto had an urge to go up there and help Amy fix the dress. But he wasn’t sure how the dress could be fixed, so he remained seated. Amy didn’t embarrass easily. Ianto had a feeling she’d probably laugh about it.

Andy continued to fidget nervously as he waited for the bride. He played with his hat and the chasuble, constantly adjusting it on his shoulders.

Rory stood at the altar, straight as an arrow, trying to be as solemn as possible. As Amy walked past him and took her place next to him, he noticed her underwear was exposed and gaped, his eye practically popping out of his head. He bent towards her slightly and whispered in her ear, “Amy, I don’t want to alarm you but your...your bu…bu…backside seems to be exposed.”

Amy twisted a little and looked behind her. “Well, what do you know. You’re right. I thought it was a little drafty back there.” And that was all she said as she turned back to look towards the front of the church.

Rory was still a little taken aback, but smiled. He didn’t know how Amy could be so fearless he thought it was amazing. 

As Rose stood next to Mickey, Andy realized he should take his hat off and hesitated, wondering where best to leave it. Finally, he quickly put it down to the right of his feet and stood up. The organ stopped playing as he began to speak, “In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

The congregation repeats after him, “Amen.”

“Let us pray. “ Everyone bowed their heads. “Father, you have made the bond of marriage a holy mystery, a symbol of Christ’s love for his church. Hear our prayers for Michael and Rose through your son, Jesus Christ our Lord, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Goat…” Andy sputtered as he realized his faux pas. “Uh…uh, Ghost.”

Pete Tyler looked at his wife Jackie perplexed. But he shrugged; figuring one mistake wasn’t too bad.

Andy continued, “One God, forever and ever. Amen.”

Owen turned to Ianto in glee. “It’s his first time. He’s a friend of the family.”

“Ah, excellent!” Ianto beamed as he turned back to the proceedings.

“Michael and Rose, I shall now ask if you freely undertake the obligations of marriage. Michael, repeat after me.” Mickey nodded nervously. “I do solemnly declare…”

“I do solemnly declare…” Mickey repeated.

“…that I know not of any lawful impediment.”

“…that I know not of any lawful impediment.”

“…why I, Rose…”

Mickey looked at Andy in confusion. “…why I, Michael…”

Andy just stared at him blankly. There were a few laughs in the congregation. Realizing his mistake, he looked down in embarrassment. He tried to enunciate more clearly. “Sorry…why I, Michael Godfrey Saint John Smith…”

“…why I, Michael _Geoffrey St_ … John Smith…”

Sweat was pouring down Andy’s face. He decided to quickly move on from his last verbal gaffe. “…may not be joined in matrimony to Rose Martin Tyler.”

The smile on Rose’s face fell slightly. She looked to Mickey to correct Father Andy yet again.

“…may not be joined in matrimony to Rose Marion Tyler.”

Andy still looked confused. He looked quickly between Rose and Mickey before turning his full attention to Rose. “Rose, repeat after me. I do solemnly declare…”

“I do solemnly declare…”

“…that I know not of any lawful impediment…”

Andy was starting to smile, thinking he had finally gotten the hang of things. “…why I, Rose _Marion_ Tyler…”

“…why I, Rose Marion Tyler…”

“…may not be johned in matrimony…”

Rose cocked her head to the side. “…may not be _joined_ in matrimony…”

Andy shook his head up and down quickly acknowledging his mistake. “…to Michael Geoffrey Sidd…Siddun…Smith.”

Rose corrected him. “…to Michael Geoffrey St. John Smith.” 

Amy was shaking with laughter and had to muffle the noise by hiding her face in her bouquet. Ianto had to cover his whole face to cover his huge smile and laughter. Mickey’s grandmother did not look amused.

Andy joined Mickey and Rose’s hands. “I call upon those persons here present to witness…”

Mickey repeats after him once more. “I call upon those persons here present to witness…”

“…that I, Michael…” he paused trying to work out how to pronounce Mickey’s middle names once again. Mickey was sweating and his lip quivered as he waited for Andy to finish. “…Smith.”

Mickey heaved a heavy sigh. “…that I, Michael Smith.”

“…do take thee, Rose Marion Tyler…”

Mickey was beaming now that they were almost done. “…do take thee, Rose Marion Tyler…”

Andy looked triumphant. “…to be my awful wedded wife.”

Rose bit her lip and closed her eyes. There were more titters in the congregation.

“…to be my _lawful_ wedded wife.” Mickey said patiently.

“That’s ri…That’s right.” Andy exclaimed. “May Almighty God bless you all. The Father, the Son, and the Holy Spigot…Spirit.” Andy sputtered to a close.

“Amen,” everyone in the congregation chanted.

“Bravo!” The Doctor shouted loudly.

Everyone clapped. Andy looked crestfallen as he closed his bible. Rose just laughed in relief. Mickey let out a few, deep breaths and leaned over and kissed his new wife on the cheek. They looked back at Andy and smiled at him, showing there were no hard feelings. Andy started to relax a little and looked out at the congregation with a small smile on his face.

**********************************************************

The reception was in full swing now. Despite the comedy of errors that was their vicar’s performance Rose and Mickey were full of hearty laughs and smiles as they went around the spacious room greeting their guests.

The Doctor walked up to Owen and Ianto and put his arm around both of them. “I’ve got a new theory about marriage. Two people are in love, they live together, and then suddenly one day they run out of conversation.”

“Uh huh,” Ianto replied trying to keep up with where the Doctor might be going with this.

“Totally. They can’t think of a single thing to say to each other. That’s it! Panic! Then suddenly, it occurs to the chap that there is a way out of the deadlock.” He takes a long dramatic pause.

Ianto pours him some champagne. “Which is?”

“He’ll ask her to marry him.” The Doctor says simply, as if it was obvious.

“Brilliant! Brilliant!” Ianto says sarcastically.

The Doctor continues. “Suddenly, they’ve got something to talk about for the rest of their lives!”

“Basically, you’re saying that marriage is just a way of getting out of an embarrassing pause in conversation.” 

The Doctor nodded his head vigorously. “The definitive icebreaker!” Rory walked up to them, looking rather pleased. “Rory! How’s the speech coming along?”

“It’s pretty good, I think. Something for everyone. Tears, laughter…” He nodded confidently as he walked away. 

The Doctor laughed loudly. “Excellent!”

Ianto picked up their previous conversation. “Well, I think it’s a very good theory, Doctor.”

Owen piped in. “Well there is another argument, of course. That it has something to do with true love.”

Ianto looked serious for a moment. “Well, there’s a thought.”

“Not saying I believe it, mind you,” Owen shrugged. “Just something I’ve heard.”

A few minutes later Ianto went out to the courtyard where they were serving drinks. “Can I help you, sir?” The waiter by the drink table asked.

“Can I have three glasses of brandy, please?” As he waited he felt someone lean in close.

“Hi,” a familiar, welcome voice whispered in Ianto’s ear.

Quickly turning around, Ianto was shocked and enormously pleased to see Captain Jack Harkness standing in front of him. He was without his great coat. He was wearing a simple black suit jacket over a black silk shirt and no tie. He looked heavenly. “Hello!”

Jack smiled. “How are you?

“Fine! Fine!” Ianto couldn’t stop staring and smiling. It looked like someone had put a fish hook in his mouth. “Yeah…Sorry. I’m…I’m overwhelmed to see you.” He ran his hand nervously through his hair as Jack kept smiling at him. “Um…Look, don’t go back to America. Please.” He grabbed his drinks. “I’ll be back in two secs.”

“Ok.”

Ianto quickly ran back into the ballroom. He passed River in her customary black. “Hi, Riv.” He sailed passed her and handed Owen and the Doctor their drinks. “That’s yours. That’s yours. See you in five hours.”

“Something happened?” The Doctor asked.

Ianto rubbed his hands together in excitement. “It has a bit. This is a bloody great wedding!” He ran back outside and took the steps two at a time reaching Jack in record time. “Well, you look perfect. In fact, you probably are perfect. Well, how are you?”

Jack looked down briefly. “I’m really well.” He turned around and looked behind him. “Ianto, I’d like you to me John Hart, my fiancé.”

Ianto stared shell-shocked as a brunette man, with ridiculously sculpted cheekbones, walked towards him. He supposed it was his jealousy taking over but he immediately sensed the man was an arrogant prick. He tried to cover his devastation. “Excellent! Excellent. How do you do, John? Delighted to meet you. Charming surprise to find Jack back in the country.”

“Yes, well, took a lot of persuading, I can tell you.” He smirked and looked at Jack. “Come on, babe, I told James I was going to get you.” He walked passed Ianto and took Jack’s hand. “He’ll begin to think I’ve totally lost control of you already.”

Jack laughed, though Ianto thought it sounded forced. Jack turned back to Ianto. “I’ll see you later.” John dragged him away.

Ianto turned and looked out at the happy crowd, unseeing, lost in his own thoughts. He wondered what the hell had just happened and how his life could take such a steep, depressing nosedive so quickly.

Owen found Ianto a little bit later, still lost in thought, sitting in a corner of the ballroom. “How are you doing, Ianto?”

“Not great, actually…suddenly.” He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “I don’t know…I mean, um…what the hell’s going on here? Why am I always at weddings and never actually getting married, Owen?”

Owen sat down next to him. “It’s probably because you’re a bit scruffy. Also you’re a bit of an idiot, mate. But I think girls kind of like that about you. I could never get away with half the things you do.” Owen laughed genially. “Or it could also be ‘cause you haven’t met the right girl.”

Ianto laughed mirthlessly at that, especially that last word. “Ah, but you see, is that it? Maybe I have met the right girls. Maybe I meet the right girls all the time. Maybe…maybe girls aren’t the problem…I don’t know.” He bowed his hand and ran his hands roughly through his hair. “Maybe it’s me.”

Owen clapped him on the back. “Nonsense.”

“My lords, ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served,” the Master of Ceremonies, in his bright red suit jacket, red vest and blue ribbon with medal announced.

“Come on. Odds on, you meet your wife at dinner.” Owen said, getting up.

_‘Not bloody likely.’_ Ianto thought. But he decided to try and muddle through with a brave face. “Yes!” He said aloud.

They walked into the large and opulent dining room and looked to a large framed board where the seating arrangements were placed. Owen spotted where he was to be seated but waited for Ianto behind him. Ianto looked at the board and did a double take. He stared at the board in horror. “Oh, my God!”

He ran off without explaining anything to Owen. “Ianto?” He called after him and glanced at the board.

Ianto slowly walked to his doom. As he arrived he tried to put a smile on his face. “Hi.” He said a little too loudly.

“Hello,” a blonde haired man got up and offered his hand. “Hello. I’m Jake.”

Ianto shook his hand. “Great.”

Jake turned to his date. “And I believe you know Suzie.”

Ianto nodded uncomfortably. “Yeah. Hi, Suze. Hi.” He looked at another woman at the table, a dark-skinned beauty in an elegant blue dress. “Martha.” He looked to his right, at the somewhat older woman, her hair in an elegant French twist. He just stared at her quickly, not knowing what to say. He looked down at the table. “Great.”

River was seated at her table waiting for The Doctor and everyone else to arrive. She was seated next to an older woman in a black hat with blue bow on the front and a blue dress with black stripes, and a big black bow that tied the collar together. River wasn’t sure, but believed her name to be Estelle. She was purposefully ignoring her, but was trying not to be rude or obvious about it. 

“Tell me, are you married?” The woman inevitably said.

River was more than used to the question and answered blankly, “No.”

“Are you a lesbian?”

River winced uncomfortably and her eyes bulged slightly. “Good Lord!” She scratched her hair nervously. “Um…Well, what made you say that?”

Estelle shrugged. “It’s one of the possibilities for unmarried girls. It is a bit more interesting than saying ‘just never found the right chap’, eh?”

Nodding River smiled at the woman, “Quite right. Why be dull?”

Estelle returned the smile. “Thank you.”

Estelle continued to look at River. River, having used the tactic before, was sure the woman wouldn’t stop until River spoke up. River looked behind her to see if the Doctor was on his way. She turned back and Estelle stole another glance at her. “Truth is I have met the right man. He’s amazing and special and I know there’s no one on Earth I’d rather be with. Unfortunately, he doesn’t seem to be the marrying type. “

“Bad luck!” Estelle replied sadly.

“I suppose.” River shrugged. “It’s not really so terrible. Marriage isn’t everything.”

Estelle looked at her skeptically. 

After a slight pause, River turned to her again. “I was a lesbian once at school, but only for about 15 minutes. So, I don’t think it counts.”

A few minutes later the Doctor, Owen, and Jack (minus John) all arrived at the table together. Ianto watched as Jack was telling stories that had the whole table laughing uproariously. Seething with jealousy and wishing he was elsewhere, Ianto barely heard any of the inane chatter going on. 

“There are 400 different kinds of tea, and that’s not including all these so-called fruit teas.” Jake scoffed. “I took Suzie out to India at Christmas to look at the plantations.”

“Ah, excellent,” Ianto said, finally paying attention.

“I believe you and her went out there once.” Jake replied.

Ianto smiled tensely. “That’s right.”

“Ianto was vile. He insisted on cracking jokes all the time I was ill.” Suzie said looking at Ianto coldly.

“Trying to cheer you up, Suze.” Ianto defended lamely.

Martha perked up at this turn in the conversation. “Oh, you’re that Suzie!”

“Which Suzie?” She turned to Ianto in alarm. “Ianto?”

Ianto just scratched his head in confusion.

Martha explained. “When Ianto and I were going out, he told me he’d had this…interesting journey round India with Spewing Suzie. I think that was it.” Jake put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. 

Ianto tried to laugh it off. “I don’t remember ever mentioning it. Maybe…maybe I did.”

Another dark-skinned beauty at the table, Lisa, spoke up. “Oh, come on, Ianto! I don’t think I’ve ever been out with anyone less discreet.”

Ianto sputtered indignantly. “That’s probably a bit of an exaggeration, isn’t it, Lis?”

“It is not!” Martha exclaimed.

Lisa chimed in again. “I remember you going on about this girl Gwen, was it, whose mother made a pass at you.”

Suzie squealed in excitement. “I remember this! You couldn’t work out whether it would be impolite not to accept her advances!” Everyone at the table started giggling uncontrollably.

“That’s right. Mrs. Piggy!” Martha contributed. “Gwen was Miss Piggy, so her mother was Mrs. Piggy!” 

Everyone’s guffawing grew even louder. Ianto was laughing nervously, dying a little inside. He tried to cover, “I…I think perhaps it was a…it was a…”

The older woman to his right interrupted him. “We’ve both lost a lot of weight since then.”

Everyone’s laughter died instantly. No one could stomach looking at Gwen’s mother, Mary. Luckily, they were all saved anymore awkwardness when the sound of a wine glass being tapped reverberated through the hall. Ianto quickly turned toward the front of the room. “Ah, great! The speeches.”

The Master of Ceremonies appeared at the end of the table with the bride, groom, family, and attendants. “My lords, ladies and gentlemen, pray silence for the best man.”

Everyone applauded. Rory, seated next to Father Andy and Amy, stood up. Rose tapped her glass with a spoon lightly. Rory started his speech, looking down at a single piece of paper. “Uh…when Mickey told me he was getting engaged to Rose, I congratulated him because all his other girlfriends had been such complete dogs.” He chuckled. 

Rose was the only one who laughed. Mickey squeezed her hand, looking decidedly not amused, as did her father.

“Although may I say how delighted we are to have so many of them here today.” Rory continued uncomfortably. The Doctor barked with laughter. “I’m particularly delighted to see Camilla,” he waved to her, “who many of you will probably remember as the first person Mickey asked to marry him.” Crickets. “If I remember rightly, she told him to sod off!” The Doctor once again was the only one who laughed. Everyone else looked confused, angry, or embarrassed. “And lucky for Rose that she did.” The Doctor cackled. Jack and Owen were smiling as well. 

Later River, Owen, Amy, and The Doctor were sitting in a large, golden high backed sofa in the middle of the lobby. Ianto was standing next to them when he saw Pete Tyler coming out of the ballroom scolding Rory, who was trailing behind him miserably. “It’s very disappointing!” Amy squeezed his hand as he walked passed.

The Doctor was smoking. “We had the most fascinating man at our table called Captain Jack Harkness. Apparently his fiancé’s awfully grand and owns his own jet.” He swiveled his head to look at Ianto. “How are you?”

Ianto rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh, well, I seem to be stuck in the wedding from hell. Ghosts of girlfriends past at every turn. Next thing you know I’ll bump into Gwen and the horror will be complete.”

“Hello, Ianto.” A soft female voice said from behind him. All of his friends cringed.

Ianto turned smoothly to face her. “Hello, Gwen. How are you?”

Gwen looked at him with big doe eyes. She started to speak but immediately dissolved into tears.

“Oh, Gwen…”

Her mother appeared at her side and took her arm. “Why can’t you just leave her alone? Haven’t you hurt her enough?” Gwen continued to sob as her mother led her away.

Somberly, Ianto turned to his friends. “Excuse me. I think I’d better be where other people are not.”

Tommy Brockless stood at the entrance to the ballroom, scanning the crowd for one particular person. Owen walked over to him. “She’s over by the drink table.”

Startled, Tommy jumped. “Oh, sorry! I’m a little nervous.”

“There’s no reason to be. Tosh is the sweetest person in the world. She won’t bite…not unless you ask her to. Then it can get a bit dicey.” Owen joked. 

Tommy laughed. “Thanks.” He walked over to the drink table. He steeled himself and went over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around, he waved. “Hello.” Then he slowly signed, _“I’m T-O-M-M-Y.”_

Tosh smiled and waved. _“Hello.”_

Tommy took out a page of notes. _“I’m just learning. I’m probably naking tols of nistakes.”_

Tosh shook her head and waved her hands. _“No-perfect.”_ She gave him the “ok” gesture with her hand. _“Perfect.”_

Tommy sighed, and smiled broadly at her. 

Tosh looked out at the dance floor. _“Would you like to dance?”_

“Yes!” Tommy exclaimed. He nodded and signed, _“That would be…mice.”_

Tosh couldn’t help giggling. She pointed to the dance floor, and Tommy led then out there.

Owen found himself at his table again, all alone. Then Estelle wandered over and sat down beside her. She hadn’t said much all night, but Owen definitely got the impression that she was a bit nosy. Owen took a sip of his champagne and almost choked when the older woman asked, “Are you gay?”

Owen swallowed. “Good Lord, woman! Do you always begin conversations this way?”

“No. But this has seemed to work out well for me tonight, so I thought I’d try again…So, are you?” She said with no embarrassment whatsoever.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but no. I’ve just got out of a relationship recently.” He looked at her and added, “With a woman.”

Estelle nodded. “Why did the relationship end?”

Owen just stared at her. She stared back at him. He shook his head. “You know I can’t wait to get older, so I can ask incredibly invasive questions without getting punched in the face for it.”

Estelle laughed. “Does that happen to you often?”

“Occasionally.” Owen answered. After a slight pause, he said, “She thought I was in love with someone else.” At Estelle’s blank look he elaborated, “My ex-girlfriend.”

“Ah,” Estelle replied. “And were you?”

Looking down at the table, Owen sighed, “Yeah…I have been for a while. I’m tough, I’ll get over it. It’s just taking a bit longer than I expected.”

Estelle looked at him sadly. “You know…I haven’t got drunk in a really long time. Shall we?” She looked at Owen.

Owen smirked. “I don’t see why not.”

Rory plopped down in the high back chair, still sulking over his speech going over like a lead balloon. He felt like he’d done everything Ianto had done for his best man speech, and yet somehow he got it all wrong. He felt like he was always getting things wrong and making huge mistakes. He was startled from his thoughts when he noticed Amy waving a hand in his face. He didn’t know how long she had been doing that for.

“Earth to Rory.”

“Sorry, Amy. Didn’t notice you there.” Rory moved over slightly so Amy could sit next to him.

“I’ll try not to be offended at that.” Rory smiled at her. “You know it wasn’t that bad.” Rory looked at her confused. “Your speech. I thought it was funny.”

“Then why didn’t you laugh? If it wasn’t for the Doctor that room would have been as silent as a graveyard.”

“Well…” Amy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I think…some of those jokes were real thinkers. You had to really let it settle in and then you’ll realize how funny it is. For some people it just takes a really, really, really long time to get it.” Amy cringed at how lame that sounded.

Rory looked down and sighed. He looked back at Amy hopefully, “You really think so?”

“Yeah.”

He put his head on Amy’s shoulder. “Thanks, Amy.”

Ianto was still wandering around aimlessly. Walking through the hallway he noticed a group of women giggling, coming out of the courtroom. They weren’t ex-girlfriends but he was in no mood to deal with anyone, especially women, right now. He dashed into an empty room. The room was dark but he made his way to the window. He sighed and looked out at the sky. When he looked down he saw the Doctor and Jack talking. They were interrupted by Jack’s fiancé, John. The Doctor said goodnight and left. John hailed a taxi. He and Jack laughed together and got into the taxi and left. Ianto turned and leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes. He was startled when he heard the front door open and two figures clumsily stumble inside. It was the bride and groom. They were too busy making out to notice Ianto. 

Mickey tore his jacket off. “Oh, God! This is wonderful.” Rose pushed him down on the bed, giggling, and climbing on top of him immediately. 

Ianto tried to discretely hide behind the curtain, while Rose writhed on top of her new husband.

“Please!” Rose squealed. They both moaned. Ianto tried to take advantage of their obvious preoccupation and inch towards the door. It was dark enough; they shouldn’t be able to spot him. Rose stopped moving. “Wait a minute, wait a minute. This is no fun! I want to see my lovely husband!” She reached over and tugged the lamp string, filling the room with bright light. They started writhing once again. 

Ianto was frozen like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do. He frantically looked all around the room, finally spotting a closet he may be able to make his way towards. He inched closer and closer, trying to ignore the sounds the newlyweds were making and the way Rose kept moving up and down. He opened the closet door and started to climb in. Before he shut the door he heard Rose exclaim, “Who’s a very bad bridegroom indeed.”

Out in the ballroom, everyone was dancing happily to a mid-tempo song. Rory was practically crushing bridesmaid, Sarah Jane’s feet, and clumsily lurching forward. Under a nearby table, Amy and one of the flower girls, Mica were dancing along with their hands and giggling. “Have you got a boyfriend?” Amy asked.

“Yes. “ The little girl answered simply.

“What’s his name?

“Dolph. He’s good at table tennis. What about you?”

“No. Afraid not. “

“Why not?” Mica asked sadly. 

“Don’t know.” Amy said, thinking. “Because most of the blokes I fancy think I’m stupid and pointless, so they just bonk me and then leave me…and the kinds of blokes that do fancy me, I think are drips. I can’t even be bothered to bonk them…which does leave me a bit nowhere. Honestly, most of the men I date are as stupid and pointless as they find me. But they’re just so pretty. But that’s not what I want anymore. I want someone who isn’t as shallow as a mud puddle. I want someone who’s sweet and…beautiful. I don’t know if I’ll ever find someone like that.”

Mica stuck her head out from under the table. “What about him?”

Amy stuck her head out, too. “Who?” Amy looked to where the little girl was pointing. “Who? Rory? No. I couldn’t be with Rory. Rory’s…Rory.”

Mica shrugged. “He’s very sweet. He let me dance on his feet for two dances. And I think he’s handsome.”

Amy continued to stare. “He is sweet.” Amy laughed as Sarah Jane rubbed her foot where Rory had stepped on it yet again. “Maybe…”

“Miss Pond…” Mica interrupted.

Amy looked back at her. “Yeah?”

“What’s bonking?”

Amy bit her lip. “Well, it’s kind of like table tennis, only with slightly smaller balls.”

River took her shoes off as she sat down at a nearby table. “No more. I can’t dance another second.”

“Oh come on, the night’s just getting started.” The Doctor exclaimed.

River raised an eyebrow at him. “Tell that to my feet.”

The Doctor sat down next to her, and took her feet in his hands, rubbing them. River stifled a moan. That definitely felt heavenly. “This wouldn’t happen you know if you would just wear what I suggested.”

River rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry, sweetie but high top sneakers don’t really go with this dress.”

The Doctor continued to massage her feet. He looked up at her. “You do look terrible.”

“Thank you.” River said sarcastically.

“I think we should go home.”

“But what happened to ‘the night’s just getting started’?” River inquired.

“If there is one thing we all know in this world, it’s that there will most certainly be ten or twenty other weddings to go to soon enough. Besides I won’t be able to have any fun when I know you’re not having any.”

River smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. “Ok, let’s go before they play ‘Copacabana’ and you change your mind.”

Ianto was in agony. Hearing Mickey and Rose’s sex noises was bad enough, but what he thought was a regular closet was just a small water closet with a sink but no toilet. He was crouched atop the sink. Rose continued to grind down slowly on top of Mickey over and over again. Mickey was throwing his head about and moaning for dear life and making animal noises. The closet door started to creak open. Ianto tried to reach for it, but couldn’t quite make it. Rose was gasping and laughing. 

Ianto managed to find a way to sit on the tiny edge of the sink. He checked his watch and wondered when this nightmare wedding would end. Time seemed to slow to a crawl.

“So good!” Mickey shouted. Rose was kissing all over his face and leaving bright red lipstick marks all over. “Oh! Ho-ho-ho-ho!”

More minutes ticked by. Ianto was twisted around and laid down with his head practically squished against the back wall. Now it was like they were both having a spastic fit. Rose was going super-fast and Mickey moving up and down repeatedly on the bed. 

“Ohhhhhhh!” Mickey shouted, as he obviously climaxed. “I love my wife!”

Ianto closed his eyes and grimaced, trying to forget this ever happened.

“And I love my husband! Oh!” Rose moaned and leaned towards Mickey.

Mickey lifted his head up, breathing heavily. “Do you think we’d better be getting back?”

“We could just wait a few minutes, and have another go!” Rose giggled.

Ianto’s eyes shot open at this. No way could he sit through another round of that.

“Naughty, naughty little rabbit!” Mickey teased, rubbing his nose against Rose’s.

Ianto made a quick, decision then and there. He grabbed something out of the closet and hopped down. Rose gasped as she spotted Ianto. Mickey followed her gaze. Ianto waved at them jovially, as if everything was normal. He waved a red pencil at them. “Found it.” Rose and Mickey just stared, slack-jawed at him. 

Backing out of the room quickly, Ianto shut the door. Instantly, he felt someone grab his shoulder. “Ianto! Ianto, we must talk.”

_“Oh for fuck’s sake. Just give me a gun already, any gun will do,”_ Ianto thought. Gwen quickly got right up close to him. Ianto simply nodded and said, “Right. Right.”

“The thing is, Ianto, I’ve spoken to lots of people about you…”

“Oh, God…”

“And everybody agrees you’re in real trouble, Ianto.” Gwen said dramatically.

“Am I?” Ianto ran his hands through his hair.

Gwen looked down, wringing her hands. “You see, you’re turning into a kind of serial monogamist. One girlfriend after another, yet you’ll never really love anyone because you never let them near you.”

“On the contrary…” Ianto tried to defend himself.

“You’re affectionate to them and sweet to them.”

“Right,” Ianto agreed.

Gwen looked into his eyes nervously. “You were even sweet to me even though you thought I was an idiot.”

“I did not.” Ianto denied adamantly.

“You did.” Gwen insisted. “I thought U2 was a type of submarine.”

“In a way, you were right. Their music has a very naval quality.”

Gwen looked at him sternly. “Be serious, Ianto! You must give people a chance! You don’t have to think ‘I must get married’, but you mustn’t start every relationship thinking ‘I mustn’t get married.’

Ianto shook his head, stammering, “Gwen, you know me. Most of the time I don’t think at all. I just potter…potter along.”

All of a sudden Gwen launched herself at him. Holding Ianto close and running her fingers through his hair. “Oh, Ianto! Oh, God! The way you used to look at me!” Ianto pat her on the back. Just then, Mickey opened the door and stared at the scene before him. Ianto waved a hand at him, indicating now wasn’t the best time and Mickey shut the door. Gwen continued, practically wailing. “I just misread it, that’s all. All the time, I thought you were going to propose and all the time you were just working out how to leave!”

“No, no I wasn’t.”

Gwen broke away from him. “Oh, God, this is ridiculous.” She wiped her nose as she walked away.

“Gwen…” Ianto called to her.

“No.”

“No…Gwen…Gwen…”

“No,” Gwen shouted.

“Gwen…”

“Having a good night?”

Ianto was surprised to see Jack behind him and took a breath to collect himself. “Yes. It’s…it’s right up there with my father’s funeral for sheer entertainment value. Ianto blinked wearily at him. “I thought you’d gone.”

“No. John had to travel into the city. I’m off now.” Jack began to walk off, but turned back to Ianto. “Keep me company?”

They shared a cab and there was a long stretch of time where neither of them spoke. Ianto kept stealing glances at Jack, not quite sure what was going on in Jack’s head and desperately wanting to find out. Jack was the first to speak. “I met a lot of your friends at dinner.”

“Yes, they’re a strange-looking bunch, I know. But, on the whole, nice personalities, I think.”

Jack laughed lightly. “Did you meet each other at college?”

Ianto nodded. “Mainly. Owen, River, and I were there together. The Doctor was a professor, but he was asked to leave after he published a controversial essay called _King Lear: Grandpa Goes Gaga._ ”

Jack practically snorted with laughter at that. “Wow, what a character.”

“Yes, there really is no one like him out there. This is probably best for the survival of humanity.” Ianto joked.

“What about Rory?” Jack questioned.

“Rory is River’s brother. Even though their family has more money than God, he worked as the Doctor’s teaching assistant for a while. That’s really how he and River got to know each other.”

Jack nodded along, “Interesting...” He turned to the taxi driver. “Here, please.” Turning to Ianto, he nonchalantly asked, “You wanna come up for a nightcap?”

Ianto hesitated. “You sure?”

Jack smiled and in a teasing manner said, “Well, yes, I think we can risk it. You’re not that cute.”

Ianto smiled sheepishly. “Sorry…Yeah, great.”

“I have a lot of willpower, you know.” Jack gave him a sideways glance. “Oh, who am I kidding?” He launched himself at Ianto, pressing him up against the door and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. 

***************************************************

Clothes were strewn haphazardly all over Jack’s hotel room. Jack and Ianto were both awake, staring into each other’s eyes. Jack was stroking Ianto’s chest absently. Ianto felt more at peace than he had in a very long time. For just a moment, Ianto managed to bury all of his doubts and insecurities and forget about the real world and any problems they faced. It felt like he and Jack were the only two people in the world. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Jack how he really felt. But he just couldn’t do it. Unfortunately, he couldn’t bury his doubts for long. He couldn’t risk putting his heart on the line. But it tore his heart to pieces, thinking of Jack marrying John and never having another chance to have a moment like this. He sighed and looked away. 

After Jack fell asleep again, Ianto quietly got dressed. He put his coat on near the bedroom door and looked down and caught Jack watching him. Jack looked just as heartbroken as Ianto did. Ianto couldn’t understand why Jack would be marrying another man. Not when he was looking at him like that. Ianto smiled at Jack one last time before turning to leave.

*************************************************** 

ONE MONTH LATER

Ianto was enjoying the cool feel of the pillow against his cheek and being able to sleep in when Amy came in carrying a tray with breakfast and his mail on top. “Morning, Ianto. Breakfast’s up.” She set the tray down on his bed.

“Mm.” Ianto moaned.

“It’s a bit burnt.” Amy picked up a piece of toasting, scrapping burnt flakes off.

“Excellent.”

Amy handed him his mail, while pouring tea. She didn’t make coffee because she knew that Ianto couldn’t stand drinking anyone’s coffee but his own. “What are you up to today?”

“Oh, yeah…” Ianto said sitting up. “I’m taking advantage of the fact that, for the first time in my entire life, it’s Saturday and I don’t have a wedding to go to.” He began perusing through his mail. “All I have to do is not be late for Tosh.”

“I was going to go for a job.” Amy said buttering her toast. “There’s this new shop called Spank that wants a sales assistant. I think I’d be great. They sell all this funny rubber stuff.”

Ianto was only half listening, as he opened one of the envelopes. “Oh, no! Another wedding invitation…and a list. Lovely!” He said with mock joy.

Amy continued, mainly thinking out loud, “They say rubber’s mainly for perverts. Don’t know why. I think it’s very practical, actually. I mean, you spill anything on it and it just comes off. I suppose that could be why the perverts like it.”

While Amy was talking, Ianto looked at the invitation fully and felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“You all right?” Amy asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ianto lied. “It’s that bloke, um…Jack. You remember the, uh…The American.”

**************************************************

Ordinarily, even on Ianto’s day off he felt more comfortable wearing suits. But after the endless amount of weddings he’d been to recently he didn’t want to waste the opportunity to just be casual. Though it was a chore picking out something to wear since he wasn’t that great at casual. He settled on a form fitting black t-shirt, black jacket, and jeans with a studded belt. Ianto felt weird as soon as he entered the odd, eclectic shop that was on John and Jack’s list. Everything was just a little too much and weird in there. Hesitantly, he approached the shop assistant at her desk. “Uh, excuse me. Do you have the wedding list for Hart?”

“Certainly, sir.” She took out the list and started pointing at items. “Lots of beautiful things for around the 1,000 pound mark.”

Ianto rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh huh.” He glanced at the list. “What about things around sort of the…50 pound mark? Is there much?”

She put her pen down and pointed behind him. “Well, you could get that Pygmy warrior over there.”

Ianto turned around to look at it. It wasn’t his style at all, and he didn’t think it really suited Jack either, but it would certainly make an impression. “This? Excellent!”

“If you could find someone to chip in the other 3,950.” She said curtly. “Or our carrier bags are 1.50 each. Why don’t you just get 33 of them?”

Ianto gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the million retorts in his head. “Well, I think I’ll probably leave it. Thanks very much. You’ve been very, um…some might say rude and horrible but I…yeah, I think that about covers it.” She glowered back at him. 

“What did you get?” 

Ianto turned around, once again caught off guard by Jack’s arrival. “Blimey! Well, I never! Um…Um…nothing yet.” He answered. “I’m just, you know, deciding.”

Jack smiled. “It’s nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you,” Ianto said sincerely. “I see the coat is back. I still like it very much.”

Jack grinned. “Am I going to have to get you and this coat a room?” Ianto chuckled. “You look really good to. Not used to seeing you in something other than a suit. But it’s a good look for you.”

“Thanks.”

Jack looked around the shop. “This present thing is great. I should’ve gotten married years ago.” He turned to the shop assistant. “Did anybody go for the pygmy?”

“The young man was thinking about it…”

Jack chuckled. “Oh, no!” He turned back to Ianto. “The pygmy was John’s idea. Everything always has to be so…excessive with him. Just…just get me a stopwatch or something.” Ianto grinned. Jack looked at him quizzically. “What’s so funny?”

Ianto’s grin broadened. “Well, think about it, lots of things to do with a stopwatch.” 

A look of awareness crossed Jack’s face. He nodded his head, returning Ianto’s mischievous smile. “Oh, yeah. I can think of a few.”

“Ahem,” the shop assistant interrupted. 

Ianto glared at her. He was really starting to hate that woman.

“Right.” Jack took a deep breath and shook his head. “Uh, are…are you free for about a half-hour?”

Ianto hesitated slightly. “Yeah, yeah. I’m supposed to meet my sister, but…” He looked at his watch and knew he would be cutting it close. But he had to risk it. “I can be a bit late.”

“Oh, good! Come with me.” Jack took hold of Ianto’s arm. “You have an important decision to make.”

Ianto was somewhat regretting his decision at this moment. They had gone to a shop called Grander Grooms to help Jack pick out a tux for the service. Jack insisted that he was no good at picking out formal wear and thought Ianto had a good eye for clothes. “Now, the crucial thing is you mustn’t laugh.” Jack called out from one of the fitting rooms.

“Ok. Right.” Ianto sat down waiting for Jack to come out. 

Jack came out like he was on a runaway and did a little spin for Ianto. He was wearing a long grey jacket with tails, a white dress shirt with a grey waist coat over it, with a matching grey striped tie. Topping it off, he had a grey top hat on. “What do you think?”

Ianto chortled softly. He thought it was impossible that Jack could ever look truly bad in anything, but this outfit just didn’t suit him. “You look handsome.”

“I kind of feel like I’m a Member of Parliament.”

“Trust me, no King could pull that off the way you do.” Ianto offered.

Jack grinned. “Thanks. It just doesn’t feel like me.” Ianto nodded in agreement. “Ok, don’t worry. We’ve only just begun!”

A few minutes later he came out with his head bowed. “You don’t even have to say it?”

Ianto stifled a chuckle. Jack was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, with a black bow tie and red velvet jacket. “You know, I think it’s quite perfect.”

Jack looked up at him, a mixture of horror and astonishment on his face. “Really?”

“Yes. That isn’t for the wedding though, is it? Because I thought you were also planning on hosting a game show from the 80’s.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Jack went back into the fitting room.

Ianto felt like an eternity went by before Jack came back out again. This next outfit might have been even more ridiculous than the last. “I had a fight with the sales girl for about twenty minutes because she insisted that this dress was just perfect for a gay wedding. And because I’m wearing a suit jacket, it’s “quite formal.” The suit jacket was black with what looked like glitter all over it, a sheer tight shirt, studded belt, and black pants with more sparkly glitter.

“All right…and you decided to humor her by wearing this, instead of killing her because…”

Jack shrugged. “I don’t know. I just wanted to see what it would look like. And I thought if I just put it on, she’d finally shut up about it.”

Ianto got up and examined the ensemble closely. “She does realize you’re getting married and not going clubbing at studio 54? This is just horrid.”

“On the bright side, she did say that the pants really highlighted my crotch.” Jack said, gesturing at the area with his hands.

Ianto immediately looked down at Jack’s crotch. “Hmm, she may actually have a point. On second thought, maybe you should take this, just don’t wear it at the service.”

Jack laughed. “Come on. Help me pick something out that isn’t hideous.”

Ianto was still looking at his crotch. Jack snapped his fingers in Ianto’s face. “Oh, right. I shall do my best.” As they walked to the back, Ianto told Jack. “You know, my father was a tailor…”

********************************************************

After finding the perfect tux for Jack, Ianto and he decided to stop off at a local diner for lunch. They talked for a little while about Ianto’s family. Jack was very vague when the subject turned to his family. There was an awkward pause as they sipped their tea. “One strange thing is thinking you’ll, uh, never sleep with anyone else.” Ianto said suddenly. “You don’t think you’ll be unfaithful?

Jack sighed thoughtfully. “I hope not. I really do. But it’s definitely going to be hard, especially given my history. I’ve had my fair, more than fair, run at it.”

“What is a fair run these days, down your way?” Ianto sat forward just a little bit more, somewhat anxious, but mostly curious about Jack’s sexual past. He still remembered River saying at Rhi’s wedding that Jack would sleep with anyone and anything.

“I don’t know,” Jack said, suddenly sheepish. “Certainly more than one.”

“I could guess that you’ve been with more than one person. Come on! I’ve seen your penis. We have no secrets.” Ianto grinned; looking around making sure no one else was listening.

“That’s not an exclusive club,” Jack replied honestly. “Well… The first one…I’m always surprised that I can remember my first. But I guess the adage is true about how you never forget your first-good or bad. It was nice. Two…hairy back.” Ianto chuckled. Jack paused in thought. “Three, four, five, six…ten was on my birthday.”

“Ten?” Ianto asked incredulously. Which birthday?” 

“17th.”

Ianto’s eyebrows rose a little. “We’ve only reached 17?”

“Where I grew up expressing your sexuality freely was like the national pastime,” Jack said matter-of-factly. “I’ve done _a lot_ of exploring.” Ianto just nodded. “Ok. Ten…unfortunately, was quite a shock.” He held up his pinky indicating a size issue. “Twenty…”

“We’re skipping to twenty?”

“We’re going to be doing a lot of skipping. You don’t have all day, right? This is just a rough estimate.” Ianto just shook his head dazedly and waved his hand for Jack to continue. “Twenty, against a fence. Very uncomfortable. But really worth it. Twenty-five, oh…was gorgeous.” He sighed. “Just heaven, just…Oh, she was wonderful!”

“I hate her.” 

Jack snickered at that. He continued to rattle off names and numbers. They had enough time for Ianto to order some fish and chips, even though he would have much rather had some strong Scotch at this point. “Thirty…Oh, my God! I can’t believe I’ve reached thirty.”

“You can’t believe it.” Ianto said teasingly.

Jack smiled. “Thirty had an elephant tongue. That was…” He shuddered excitedly. “Hot! Thirty-five through about forty was kind of a low patch. Let’s just say I was having trouble meeting people who spoke my language. There was a lot of miscommunication and weird, weird sex. Forty-two actually broke my heart. I was not expecting that.”

Ianto took Jack’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I rebounded with forty-three through forty-six…Together.”

Ianto covered his mouth with his hands. “Seriously?”

“I know.” Jack grinned lasciviously. “Oh! Forty-eight, he actually kept falling asleep. That was the first time I was in England.”

“I do apologize.”

“Fifty…that was a mistake.”

“Suddenly at fifty you make a mistake?”

Jack gazed away. “A big one! I think I’m still paying for that.” He moved on quickly. “Fifty-one, God he kept screaming. I know I’m good but it was incredibly off-putting. And fifty-five,” he looked down at the table a small smile on his face, “was lovely. And that’s it, fifty-five!”

Ianto scrubbed his hand across his face. “Wow! So…uh…I assume number fifty-five was your fiancé?”

“No, that was you.”

Ianto was a bit startled at that. “Oh! So you’re…I guess…a bit of a manwhore.”

“Something like that.” Jack snorted. He looked at Ianto hesitantly. “Does that make you want to run screaming for the hills?”

Ianto pondered that for a moment. “No,” he said finally. “I suppose it should but…it’s frightening, but I don’t care. Though, it doesn’t really matter what I think. I’m not the one you’re marrying.”

“Right.” Jack said simply. He wrung his hands. “And how about you? What’s your magic number?”

Ianto chuckled loudly, “Christ! Nothing even close to that many. I don’t know…I don’t know what the fuck I’ve been doing with my time actually. Work, probably. Yeah, work. I have been working late…a lot.” Jack grinned. Ianto ran his hands through his hair, briefly putting his head on the table. He looked up at Jack. “I wish I’d rung you.” Jack didn’t meet his eyes. “But then you never rang me. You ruthlessly slept with me twice and never rang me.” Jack bit his lip, looking regretful. “Oh, bollocks!” Ianto exclaimed, just remembering the time. “Help me, please! Please!” He got up hurriedly and Jack hastily left money on the table and followed Ianto.

******************************************************

Jack and Ianto ran to the entrance of the movie theater, where Tosh was waiting by the glass doors. As soon as she saw Ianto, Tosh started signing furiously, _“You’re no longer my brother, you’re just some git I once met.”_

Ianto smiled ruefully. _“I’m sorry.”_ He turned to Jack. “Jack, this is Tosh, my sister. Um…” He turned to Tosh. _“This is Jack.”_

Tosh mouthed “hi” to Jack. Jack took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. “Hi.”

_“We were buying him a tuxedo for his wedding ceremony.”_

Tosh rolled her eyes. _“Pathetic excuse. Who’s he marrying?”_

_“Some total penis.”_ Ianto looked back at Jack and smiled.

_“What is it about penises that they always end up with someone totally unworthy of them?”_

Jack looked at Ianto. Ianto explained, “I was just telling her about um, you marrying John and she said it couldn’t have happened to a nicer fellow. So that’s nice.”

Jack looked a little skeptical but smiled at Tosh.

_“Didn’t you and he have sex once?”_

Ianto looked over at Jack. “Where are you doing it?”

“Scotland,” Jack answered.

Ianto turned back to Tosh and gave her the thumbs up sign, _“Yes.”_

Jack dropped his umbrella and bent to pick it up. Tosh stared at his butt and smirked. Turning to Ianto she signed, while also making a gesture indicating something round. “Nice ass.” She turned back to Jack and giggled.

“I saw that,” Jack said smiling. “You don’t have to translate that. I have a pretty good idea what she said. I like her.” Ianto translated that to Tosh, who blushed slightly. “You should come to the ceremony, too. I want as many friends as possible to make up for the egocentric jerks that John knows.” Ianto translated this and Tosh nodded. “Well, you’d better go in. Bye.” He said, shaking Tosh’s hand. “Bye.” He directed at Ianto.

“Bye.” Ianto rubbed his eyes and looked down sadly. _“Come on-we’re late.”_ He followed Tosh inside. He stopped immediately. He couldn’t do this again. He was feeling something he was sure he’d never felt before and even though it was terrifying. He had to say something before it was too late. “Fuck it!” He ran outside and tracked Jack down, racing up to him. “Um, look.” Jack turned back to him, startled. “Sorry. Sorry. Uh…I just, um, well…This is a really stupid question, and um, particularly in view of our recent shopping excursion, but, uh…” He twisted his hands. “I just wondered if by any chance…Um, uh…I mean, obviously not, because I am just some git who’s only slept with nine people.” Jack looked at him bewildered. “But I…I just wondered, uh…I really feel, um…uh…In short, to recap in a slightly clearer version…uh…in the words of David Cassidy, in fact, um, while he was still with the Partridge Family, uh, I think I love you. “ He barely took a breath and continued to stammer while Jack smiled at him. “And, uh…I…I…I…just wondered whether by any chance you wouldn’t like to, um…Uh…uh…” He exhaled and shook his head slightly. “No. No. No, of course not. Um…I am an idiot. He’s not. Excellent. Excellent. Fantastic. Lovely to see you. Sorry to disturb. Better get on.” He turned away from Jack. “Fuck!” His mouth was incredibly dry and he felt like he’d just run a marathon.

“That was very romantic.” Ianto turned back around. Jack gave him a small smile, but looked down, not meeting his eyes. 

“Well, I thought it over a lot, you know. I wanted to get it just right. Important to have said it, I think.”

“Said what, exactly?” Jack knew he shouldn’t even be asking this, but he couldn’t help it.

Ianto blinked. “Said, uh…you know, what I just said about, uh…David Cassidy.”

Jack smiled, but it quickly dropped. He moved forward and kissed Ianto on the cheek. “You’re lovely.” He lingered there for a moment, touching Ianto’s face. Ianto met his eyes briefly. Jack looked away and stepped back. He looked like he wanted to say something. But he turned and walked away, glancing back at Ianto briefly. 

Ianto stood there for what felt like years. He touched the side of his face where Jack had kissed him. It didn’t truly feel like good-bye…and yet that’s what it was.

*********************************** 

ONE MONTH LATER

Ordinarily, Ianto’s lateness was not advantageous in any way. But this one time he was hoping he would be too late. He didn’t do it on purpose, this was just how it went for him, but he was still 10 minutes away from the castle Jack and John were having their commitment ceremony at and he was sure it had started by now. He didn’t drive at a crawl, but he didn’t break the speed limit. When he arrived, he changed into his jacket and ran to the castle doors. He opened the heavy door slowly. The female minister was in the middle of talking. “…why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now declare it.” 

The door shut heavily after Ianto. Many eyes, though not of either groom, turned to Ianto. “Sorry,” he whispered. 

The minister continued. "John, wilt thou have Jack to be thy wedded spouse, to live together after God's ordinance, joined in holy estate? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" 

“I will.” John answered. 

Ianto slowly made his way towards the back, not taking a seat. He couldn’t see Jack’s face, but he couldn’t take his eyes off him. He tried to will Jack to somehow change his mind. 

"Jack, wilt thou have John to be thy wedded spouse, to live together after God's ordinance, joined in holy estate? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" 

Jack stared ahead, his face a stone mask. “I will.”

Ianto looked down, tears stinging his eyes. “Fuck-a-doodle-doo!”

****************************************************

Ianto felt like a knife was slowly twisting in his stomach as he walked down the receiving line, having no idea what to say to Jack or John. He shook John’s hand. “Hello.” John didn’t say anything. He just turned to the man next to him, coldly dismissing Ianto. Ianto wasn’t sure if this was because John knew about Ianto and Jack’s affair, or if the man was just an arrogant bastard. He went with the latter thought. He turned to Jack, who smiled brightly at him. “You look gorgeous. It really does look perfect on you.”

“Thanks. I had help picking it out.”

Ianto lingered for a moment longer, but soon left. He stood just outside the room. 

The Doctor clapped him on the shoulder. “Blimey! It’s Brigadoon! It’s bloody Brigadoon!” He was the only one of Ianto’s friends wearing the traditional Scottish kilt. He immediately joined in on the dancing.

Jetlagged, and not knowing anyone at the wedding, Ianto and his friends stood at the back drinking champagne and watching the others dance. The Doctor danced towards them and started filling River’s glass. “Dear old things,” he announced to them all, “as you know, I’ve always been proud that there’s not a wedding ring between the lot of us.” River stared down at the ground and the Doctor moved towards Owen. “Over the passing of the years, it’s beginning to distress me. I’d like to go to the wedding of someone I really loved for a change. Tonight, these are your orders. Go forth and conjugate. Find husbands and wives.”

Rory nodded enthusiastically. “Excellent plan.”

The Doctor came back with another bottle and his own empty glass. “A toast…before we go into battle. True love. In whatever shape or form it may come. May we all in our dotage be proud to say ‘I was adored once, too.’ They all laughed. “True love.”

They all repeat after him and clinked glasses, “True love!”

Rory strolled through the crowd of people, until he spotted an attractive redhead, in a red dress that was scanning the crowd and seemed bored. He turned to her, trying to appear casual, “Apparently, a-a-a-an enormous number of people actually bump into their future spouses at weddings, w-w-w-which is interesting.”

The woman nodded. “Yes, I met my husband at a wedding.”

Rory gulped. “Ah.” Looking down at his drink, and then to a nearby Ianto, he guzzled his drink down in seconds. “Good Lord, I seem to have finished my drink. If you’ll excuse me.” He said quickly and shuffled off.

River stood next to the Doctor, staring at him. He was gleefully watching his friends go forth on their mission. “That was a great speech.”

“Yes, very poetic I think.” The Doctor nodded absently. 

“It’s a shame you don’t take your own advice.”

The Doctor glanced at her quickly. “What are you talking about?”

River took a deep breath. “You could get married just as easily as they could.”

The Doctor laughed. “Don’t be silly. I’m already married.”

River’s eyebrows shot up. “And pray tell just who is this mystery woman that in five years I've never met. I’d like to call her and see if she can take you off my hands.” She said half-jokingly.

The Doctor turned to her fully. “It’s you Melody. I think I’ve been married to you since the first time I met you and you convincingly argued why Cleopatra would eviscerate Hercules in a fair fistfight.” River laughed. “We may not have had a fancy pants ceremony, but I think we’ve made our vows to each other over the years. I vowed to stop complaining when you clean guns at the kitchen table. And you vowed to never interrupt me when I’m reading something interesting, like “The History of Cheese.” River shook her head, but was still smiling. “You can be insufferable, stubborn, and crazy. And that’s only the beginning of your good qualities. I didn’t think we needed to stand up in front of our friends and say what they, and you and I already know- we’re perfect together and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” River looked away, wiping away a stray tear. “I think the others need to find someone, I don’t. But if you really want to get married officially, we can. I was ordained online, remember.”

River grinned. “I remember. Maybe someday.” She reached over and kissed him fully on the lips. She broke away slightly, smiling at him.

Owen walked over to Tosh, who was examining the tray of food a waiter was holding. _“I wouldn’t try that if I were you. I think it’s haggis.”_

Tosh recoiled and waved the waiter away. _“Having fun?”_

_“Always.”_ He smiled at her. _“Sorry, Tommy couldn’t come.”_

Tosh pouted. _“Stupid army and their training exercises.”_

_“How are things going with him?”_ Owen asked.

_“Good,”_ Tosh smiled. _“He’s a total sweetheart. I think he’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met. He’s very good to me.”_

_“That’s what you deserve, Tosh.”_

_“You do too, Owen.”_

He just nodded at her. 

Ianto was in the back, trying to avoid watching John and Jack. He appreciated what the Doctor was trying to do, but he was not interested in trying to find a mate. “Hello, Ianto.” A familiar voice said next to him.

Ianto looked next to him, and jumped back slightly. “Oh, Gwen. Hi.” He said nervously. “Um…Look, I’m sor… I couldn’t really bear a scene today. I know, you know, we’ve probably got tons to talk about and all that kind of stuff…”

Gwen just looked at up him, grinning confidently. “Did I behave that atrociously last time?”

“Well, you remember the shower scene in _Psycho?”_

“Yeah.”

“Scarier.” Ianto said simply. Gwen actually let out a big laugh at that. Ianto noticed that Gwen definitely looked more put together than last time. Her hair wasn’t disheveled, but pulled back away from her face and hanging loose. She had on make-up this time as well; her lips were bright red. She looked elegant. Some of Ianto’s nerves went away and he walked slightly closer toward her, to face her. “Oh, god, I’m depressed, Gwen! How are you?”

Gwen perked up. “I’m cheerful! I weigh almost nothing and, oh, I’ve got a divine new boyfriend.” 

She looked over to their right. Her new boyfriend, Adam, noticed her gaze and lifted his glass to her. 

Ianto sighed. “Perhaps, you were right, Gwen. Perhaps we should’ve got married.”

Gwen winced. “Good God, no! Marry you and I’d have had to marry your friends and I’m not quite sure I could take Owen.”

“Owen loves you.”

“Owen calls me Duckface.” Gwen said seriously.

Ianto shook his head. “Well, I never heard that.”

“Look, darling, come to lunch soon.” She kissed him on both cheeks. “Give me a ring. Oh, still cute!” She moaned as she walked away. 

Ianto smiled, happy for her and relieved that she’d gotten over him.

“How’s Duckface?” Owen replied behind him, pulling out a cigarette.

“Good form, actually. Not too mad.” 

Bagpipes began to play. John’s best man, Gray announced, “Ladies and gentlemen, your grooms!”

John and Jack came out to the dance floor, joined by a few other couples, and did a lively dance to the bagpipe music. Jack actually seemed to be having a good time. Ianto looked at them sadly. Owen watched Ianto watch John and Jack dance. “You like this man, don’t you?”

Ianto took a deep breath before answering, “Yes. Yes, it’s, uh…It’s a strange thing when at last it happens. And, uh,” he chuckled wryly, “he’s marrying someone else.” Owen leaned against the door and lit his cigarette. Ianto turned to Owen. “How about you, Owen? Have you identified a future partner for life yet?”

Owen took a puff of his cigarette and let it out. “No, need really. The deed is done. I’ve been in love with the same girl for ages.”

Ianto looked surprised. “Is it Katie? I thought you were over her.”

“It’s not Katie. Never has been.”

“Really? Who is it then?” Ianto questioned him curiously.

Owen laughed mirthlessly. “It’s your sister, Ianto. Tosh.” His smile immediately fell. Ianto stared at him blankly. Owen fidgeted and went the room they were standing by. It was a study with a huge brown high backed sofa and ornate knickknacks. Owen played nervously with the tassels on one of the throw pillows as Ianto followed him inside. Owen puffed on his cigarette repeatedly. Owen turned to face Ianto. “It’s always been her. Since first we met…oh so many years ago. I knew the first moment. Across a crowded room!” He laughed at the cliché. “A lawn, in fact.” Owen looked over at Ianto, anxiously waiting for him to speak. Ianto still looked shell-shocked. “Doesn’t matter. Nothing any of us can do on this one. Such is life.” He paused for awhile. “Friends isn’t…bad, you know. Friends…is quite something.”

“Oh, Owen.” Ianto moved to stand close to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “But I thought you told me you helped Tommy and her get together.”

Owen nodded. “Tommy’s a good man. That’s what Tosh deserves. Not me. I’m not good enough for her.”

“Oh, Owen don’t say that…”

Owen looked at him sharply. “Can you honestly tell me you’d want your sister going out with me?”

Ianto inhaled deeply. He shook his head in confusion. “I…I don’t know. It’s not all easy, is it?”

Owen smiled grimly. “No.” He shook himself. “Just forget this business. Not to be.” River came in smiling. Owen looked over at her. “River… Where’s John?”

“Torturing Americans.”

Owen smiled and moved away from Ianto. “How thoughtful of him.”

The Doctor was coming down the stairs and talking to a woman named Yvonne. “Do you actually know Oscar Wilde?” She asked excitedly.

The Doctor, in a fake Scottish accent, said, “Not personally, no. But I do know someone who could get his fax number for you. Shall we dance?” He led her to the dance floor and spun her around faster and faster, whooping with joy.

Ianto was still staring at a forlorn Owen, trying to figure out to say. They heard the Doctor’s whooping and turned to watch him dance. Both laughing at his silly antics.

Rory was out on the floor as well, but looked completely miserable. Gwen looked she was having the time of her life with her new boyfriend. The Doctor picked Yvonne, who was laughing uncontrollably, up and started spinning her around. When he set her down, he kissed her hand and walked over to Owen and Ianto. “Well? Any rings on fingers?”

“Oh, John, you don’t know how lucky you are. Finding someone to marry is a very tricky business.” Owen laughed.

“It’s hell out there! Melody’s trapped an evangelist from Minnesota and is telling him about the time she went deer hunting and skinned the poor thing.”

They looked over and saw River talking animatedly, while the man she was talking to looked sicker and sicker.

Gray once again made an announcement to the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, please charge your glasses. First up, my brother Jack.” Everyone clapped.

“Excellent! I love this man.” The Doctor said. Ianto winced slightly. The Doctor nodded this and looked at Ianto apologetically. Ianto just smiled at him. The Doctor squeezed his shoulder.

“First of all,” Jack began. “I’d like to thank all of you who’ve flown in from the States. And, um, as for the rest of you, I would have thought the fact that lots of frightful Americans were flying in was a perfect excuse for staying away. So I thank you, too.” Everyone laughed. “Um, if my darling dad had been here today, he would have been speaking now and I know what he would have said: ‘You’re fantastic, so why the hell are you marrying the stiff in the skirt?’ Everyone laughed loudly at this, including John Hart. “And I would have given him the same answer that I give you: ‘Because I love him.’ He said looking next to him. “As John Lennon said, ‘Love is the answer, and you know that for sure.’ Ianto looked gutted as Jack leaned over and kissed John. Everyone else applauded. Jack stood up and addressed the crowd again. “Oh! Oh! And, um…one more thing. Someone told me here, confidentially, that if things with John didn’t work out, that he would step in. And I just wanted to say: thanks, and I’ll keep you posted.” He grinned devilishly, as everyone laughed and clapped again. John grabbed him and kissed him passionately. 

“Bravo!” The Doctor yelled.

“Now, my lords, ladies and gentlemen, John Hart.”

John looked at Jack, shaking his head, “Now how am I supposed to follow that…”

Ianto couldn’t bear to listen to any more of this. He went outside to get some air.

********************************************************

After the speeches were done, Rory sat down in the back sulking. He’d talked to two other women, after that first disaster. They were polite, but ultimately disinterested in sparking up anything more than polite conversation. Rory thought about it, and it really didn’t bother him that much. He wasn’t really interested in them, either. Something was holding him back and he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Hi,” Amy sat down next to him. 

“Hello.”

“Have you had any luck?” She asked him.

“No. I really love the Doctor’s enthusiasm about this but I don’t think it’s going to work. I’ve already asked practically everyone I know to marry me and no one’s ever agreed.” Rory said glumly.

“You haven’t asked me.”

Rory stared at her in surprise. “Haven’t I?”

“No,” Amy said looking into his eyes. “Ask me.”

Rory opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t form words. Amy was looking at him so sincerely and it was starting to make him feel nervous and excited. His palms were starting to sweat. “W-w-would you like to?”

Amy paused. “No.” Rory sighed. “I think, we should probably start with a date first.”

Rory’s mouth fell open. “A date?” Amy nodded. “With me?” Amy nodded again. “Why?” Rory blurted out.

“Because you’re lovely.”

Rory’s cheeks turned pink and he smiled broadly at her.

****************************************************

Ianto decided to wander the castle, hoping some of the grand rooms of the castle would take his mind off things. He reached the second floor and was about to wander into the first room, when he heard raised voices a few rooms down. He walked forward and stopped when he recognized one of the voices.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” The Doctor shouted.

“I know that now. But you, you need to come with me because you’re in real trouble.” Jack said extreme panic in his voice. 

Ianto ran towards the room quickly, peaking into the door. “I don’t what the bloody hell you’re going on about.” The Doctor protested. Ianto could see that the Doctor was starting to sweat and was shaking slightly. He turned to leave and Jack grabbed his arm.

“Doctor, you’re going to die.” Jack yelled.

Ianto ran into the room. “What the hell is going on here?” At that moment, the Doctor started convulsing and fell to the ground. Ianto rushed forward, cradling the Doctor’s head. “What did you do?” Ianto shouted at Jack.

The color drained from Jack’s face. “I…I didn’t do anything. It was John. He poisoned him.”

Ianto felt for the Doctor’s pulse and started loosening his scarf. “Why would John do something to the Doctor?”

“Because he’s THE Doctor.” Jack said by way of explanation.

“Yes, we’ve established he has a doctorate. Why would anyone hurt him over that, least of all your husband?”

“I…I…can’t explain.” Jack said finally.

“You know what; I think you’d better explain. But not right now. Go and get help.” Ianto listened to the Doctor’s breathing. He looked back fearfully when he realized the Doctor wasn’t breathing. “Go!!” He said to Jack. Jack raced out of the room. “Doctor!” Ianto stated CPR, though he wasn’t quite sure if he was doing it right. “John! Come on, don’t do this!” After a few minutes, Jack ran back in with Rory a step behind. Ianto was a little disappointed that Jack hadn’t found Owen or another doctor, but Rory had been studying to be a nurse. So Ianto hoped it would help. 

Rory sank to the floor beside the Doctor. He leaned forward and put his head to the Doctor’s chest. He started doing chest compressions. “How long has he been like this?”

“A…couple…couple of minutes.” Ianto stammered.

After a minute, Rory stopped and listened to his chest again. He closed his eyes and started sobbing. “I’m so sorry Doctor.” He repeated over and over.

Ianto looked at him helplessly. “Why aren’t you doing anything?” 

“There’s nothing to be done. He’s dead. I don’t know what else to do.” Rory said despondently.

“That’s not true.” Jack said behind them. Rory turned to look at him. “You know what to do.” He said looking pointedly at Rory.

Rory looked at him for a moment, a perplexed look on his face. He suddenly realized what Jack was talking about. “It won’t work now.”

“You don’t know that,” Jack argued. “You have to try.”

Rory nodded slowly. He reached into his pocket hurriedly. “Thankfully, I still carry this around.” He pulled out a pocket watch.

Ianto looked from Rory to Jack and back again. “How is a watch supposed to help anything? He’s dead.” He said in tears.

Rory didn’t answer him. He stood up. “You may want to stand back.” He opened the watch, and Ianto’s jaw dropped when something that looked like gold dust floated out and went up the Doctor’s nose. 

“I don’t know if it’ll work because he died in human form. But if it does, his body will have to create new cells to regenerate.” Rory explained matter-of-factly.

Ianto looked at him as if he had grown two heads. “What in the hell are you….” He was interrupted when a scream came from The Doctor. A golden light came roaring out of his mouth and his hands. “Holy fuck! Now I’ve seen everything.” This was proven wrong when the light dissipated and the Doctor had a whole new face. “I think I need to lie down.”

Short, spiky brown hair was replaced medium length sandy brown hair, though the sideburns still remained. Brown eyes were replaced with light blue. Those eyes were not rapidly scanning the room. He felt his legs. “Ooh legs, I’ve still got legs. Do they work?” He got up a bit unsteadily. “Needs some work, but yes. Arms. Hands. Fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes, eyes, nose.” He felt his nose. “I’ve had worse. Chin, blimey, hair…” He felt his hair and he frowned. “I’m a girl! No! No!” He felt his Adam’s apple. “Not a girl.” He stretched his hair in front of his eyes. “And still not ginger. Wait a minute, I’m forgetting something.” Just then he noticed the other three men in the room. “Rory!” He raced over to Rory, wobbling slightly. He hugged the man. Letting go, he looked at Rory, smiling brightly. “It’s good to-“ He started convulsing and opened his mouth, the same gold dust from before came floating out. “So, Rory how are things?”

“I…I…” Rory stammered.

“I know. The Family died ages ago and you kept me human. Why is that?”

Ianto stepped closer to the Doctor. “What the hell is going on? What are you? Am I the only one who has no idea what the hell is going on here?”

“Probably.” The Doctor said, looking at Ianto quickly before turning back to Rory.

“Who…” Ianto began.

The Doctor cut him off. “I’m a Time Lord. An alien. I can travel through the whole of time and space. I travel around in a time machine called the TARDIS. It looks like a blue police box. Sometimes I have a companion with me. Rory was my last companion. Anything else?”

Ianto sputtered for a moment before turning to Jack. “What about you? Are you a Time Lord as well?”

“No.”

“Are you human?”

“Yes. But I’m from the future, too. I’m a time agent, so is John. We travel through time on missions for the Time Agency. “Jack explained.

“Like _Timecop._ ” Rory interjected. 

Jack, Ianto, and the Doctor stared at him. The Doctor put his hand on Rory’s shoulder. “Don’t help, Rory.”

Ianto stepped closer to Jack. “Is that why you came here? To capture the Doctor?

“Not exactly. Capturing the Doctor would have been a big get for the Agency, but that’s not why I needed him. “

“He needed him to get back home.” Someone said behind them. 

They all turned and saw John Hart standing in the doorway. He turned to close the door behind him, he’d barely had time to turn around when Ianto pinned him against the door. “You bastard! You tried to kill my friend.”

John just laughed at him and smirked. “Take it easy now, Eye Candy. If you wanted to get your hands on me all you had to do was ask.”

“Shut your mouth.” Ianto growled.

Jack grabbed Ianto and tried to pry him away from John. “Ianto, Ianto, come on!” He finally pushed Ianto back. “If anyone’s going to kill John, it’s going to be me.”

John wagged a finger at Jack. “Now is that any way to talk to your loving husband?”

“Why would you do this?” Jack demanded, shoving John against the door. “Did you think you could score points with the Agency if you killed the Doctor?”

“It had nothing to do with the sodding agency. I knew what you were up to Jack. I wasn’t going to let you go. If you had left the Doctor out of it, I would have, too.” John shrugged. “Guess it doesn’t matter anyway. The freak survived.” 

“You evil…” Ianto rushed towards John again. 

The Doctor put a hand against his chest. “Ianto, stop. Don’t worry about it.” Ianto looked incredulous, while the Doctor looked at John curiously. “We have more important things to worry about.”

“Like what?”

“Like there are several people downstairs who are going to be wondering where we all are.” The Doctor clarified.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’m not the only one who saw you leaving with Bumble the Boy Wonder of here.” John said to Jack.

“I have to find the TARDIS and figure out where I’m going to go next…”

“What about my sister?” Rory piped up.

The Doctor shook his head. “What about her?”

Rory looked startled. “What about her?! You’re going to come back to her, aren’t you?”

“How do you suggest I do that, Rory? I don’t have the same face. I think that’s something she’ll notice.”

“Just explain to her, like you did me. She’s not stupid. She’ll understand. You know her.” Rory insisted.

“That’s right; I do know her, Rory. And, yes, eventually, she’ll understand. And then she’ll want to come with me. And I can’t do that to her. I know you don’t want that for her, either. I have to assume that’s one of the reasons you kept me human all this time.” The Doctor said pointedly. 

Rory looked down guiltily. “I’m so sorry about that. I had no right to make that decision for you. I just…ugh…” He ran his hands through his hair. “Traveling with you was amazing, Doctor. I saw things that I’ll never forget. But…it was also scary and dangerous. And it was changing me and making me do things that I hated. I just couldn’t do it anymore. And when you met Melody, you were so happy. I just thought it was better this way.”

The Doctor nodded slowly. “I understand. I put you in a tough position and I’m sorry. That’s why I can’t do that to Melody. I can’t.”

Rory scrubbed his hand across his face. “So, what, you want me to give her a Dear John letter?”

The Doctor turned his back to him. “No. It has to be more permanent than that.”

“You’re not serious.”

The Doctor sighed. “You know your sister. There is no way she would believe me just abandoning her like that and not having the courtesy of doing it face to face. She would scour the ends of the Earth just to eviscerate me. She would never give up.”

“So you want me to tell her that you’re dead. And you don’t think that’ll have a lasting impact?” Rory said angrily.

“It’ll hurt. But eventually she’ll move on. She has to think I’m gone forever. You have to do this, Rory.”

“I…I can’t.”

“I’ll do it.” Ianto spoke up. 

Rory looked at him in surprise, shaking his head. “You don’t have to do that.”

Ianto walked over to Rory and hugged him. “You’ve done enough, Rory. You shouldn’t have to do this, too.”

The Doctor turned to Ianto. “Just tell her that there was an emergency with my daughter…”

Ianto’s eyebrows rose. “You have a daughter, too?!”

“Please, Ianto now is not the time for twenty questions.” Ianto just shook his head and gestured for the Doctor to continue. “Tell her I had to leave suddenly and I’ll call her later.”

“Let me guess, your plane goes down?” Ianto said bitterly.

“I don’t know a plane crash seems a bit cliché. But I’ll think of something.”

Ianto just shook his head and started to leave. “Ianto…” Jack called out after him. 

Ianto didn’t turn back to look at him. “Jack, I just can’t deal with anymore tonight. I have to go lie to one of my best friends, and soon I’ll be lying to her about her lover dying. I just don’t have time for you.”

As Ianto walked passed by him, John said sarcastically, “Cue the violins.”

Ianto whirled around and punched him in the mouth. He stood over John. “Enjoy your honeymoon.”

Jack grabbed Ianto’s hand before he walked out the door. “Ianto, I’m so sorry.”

Ianto turned his head and looked briefly into Jack’s eyes. “I wish I could say that helped, but it didn’t.” Ianto trudged somberly out of the room. 

The last week was excruciating for Ianto. Though, he felt horrible for feeling bad for himself when River was in such pain. River had bought it when Ianto had told her about the Doctor’s emergency. The next day, she had received a phone call that the Doctor had been killed in a car crash. His supposed daughter couldn’t be found so River was sent the ashes.

Ianto had found it difficult to even look his friends in the eye. He wanted to isolate himself. It may have been the Doctor’s idea but Ianto felt like he was responsible for her suffering. River had the support of Amy, Tosh, Owen and her brother; she didn’t need him as well. But he couldn’t abandon her when she was suffering, she would never have done that to him.

Ianto and Rory had tried to convince River that the Doctor would have just wanted her to spread his ashes somewhere nice, but River insisted on having a memorial service. They decided not to continue to push her about it. So here they all were gathered together to pay their last respects to the Doctor. The room was filled. Countless friends had come, including Mickey and Rose, as well as Johnny and Rhiannon. And a lot of the Doctor’s former students were in attendance. The Doctor may not have realized it but he had touched a lot of lives. As he looked around the room, he realized that River was right and that no matter how uncomfortable this made him and despite the fact the Doctor wasn’t really gone, people did need their chance to mourn the Doctor. Ianto sat by River’s side with his arm around her. She sat motionless an almost blank look on her face. The room was sparsely decorated, very few flowers. An urn was perched on a small wooden table next to the podium where the vicar and River would speak. Ianto didn’t even want to contemplate whose ashes really were in that urn.

The vicar came out to speak. “Good morning and a warm welcome to you all on this cold day. Our service will begin in a few minutes. But first Melody Williams, John’s girlfriend, has requested to say a few words.”

River got up and walked to the front of the room. Rory squeezed her hand as she walked past. River pulled out a piece of paper and stood next to the urn. She gazed at it for a few moments before beginning to speak. “John used to prefer funerals to weddings. He said it was easier to get enthusiastic about a ceremony one had an outside chance of eventually being involved in. “Everyone laughed. “In order to prepare this speech, I rang a few people to get a general picture of how John was regarded by those who met him. ‘Odd’ seems to have been a word people most connected with him. ‘Terribly rude’ also rang a lot of bells.” She smiled wistfully. “So ‘very odd’ and ‘very rude’ seems to have been the stranger’s viewpoint. On the other hand some of you have been kind enough to ring me and let me know that you loved him, which I know he would have been thrilled to hear. You remember his fabulous hospitality, his strange experimental cooking. The recipe for duck a la banana fortunately goes with him to his grave. Most of all, you tell me of his enormous capacity for joy. And, when joyful…when joyful, for highly vocal drunkenness. But I hope joyful is how you will remember him.” She paused and swallowed thickly. “Not as a pile of ashes in a stupid urn.” Ianto looked down and covered his eyes, tears of guilt and sadness beginning to fall. “Pick your favorite of his waistcoats and remember him that way. The most splendid, replete, big-hearted and jolly bugger most of us ever met.” She looked down and took a deep breath. “As for me, you may ask how I will remember him. What I thought of him…” She looked off into the distance, shaking, but trying not to cry. “To the surprise of you all, there I have run out of words. Perhaps you will forgive me if I turn from my own feelings to the words of another splendid bugger, WH Auden, a favorite poet of John’s. This is actually what I want to say.” She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands: 

 

__

> “Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,  
>  Prevent the dog from barking  
>  with a juicy bone,

> Silence the pianos  
>  and with muffled drum

> Bring out the coffin,  
>  let the mourners come.

> Let the aeroplanes circle  
>  moaning overhead

> Scribbling on the sky the message  
>  He ls Dead.

> Put crepe bows round the white necks  
>  of the public doves,

> Let traffic policemen  
>  wear black cotton gloves.

> He was my North, my South,  
>  my East and West. My working week and my Sunday rest,

> My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;

> I thought that love would last for ever:  
>  I was wrong.

> The stars are not wanted now:

> Put out every one;

> Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
>  Pour away the ocean  
>  and sweep up the wood;

> For nothing now  
>  can ever come to any good.”

************************************************

River chose to spread the ashes by herself. There was no wake, so everyone drifted off into their own groups; some went to a pub to have some drinks to tell stories of the Doctor. Others simply went home. Ianto and his friends went to Ianto and Amy’s flat but sat together in silence. Unable to take the silence any longer, Rory got up, heading to the kitchen. “I’m going to make some coffee, anyone want anything?”

Amy, Tosh, and Owen shook their heads. “I’ll help you.” Ianto spoke up, standing up and striding towards Rory.

“I know how to use the machine, Ianto.” Rory scoffed.

“I haven’t properly trained you, so I don’t know how that’s possible,” Ianto said, walking past Rory. 

Ianto wasn’t kidding about training Rory. He actually went through a step by step set of instructions with Rory and hovered over him as he made the coffee. After sipping it carefully, Ianto gave Rory a nod of approval. They sipped the coffee in silence for several minutes. When Rory was finished, he cleared his throat and asked, “How are you handling all of this, Ianto?” Ianto opened his mouth to answer, but closed it when he couldn’t think of how to respond. He just shook his head, shrugging at the same time. “Me, too.” Rory said sadly. 

There was a knock on the door. “I better get that,” Ianto said putting his cup down. He walked to the front door slowly, and opened the door mid-knock. “Jack?” He stared at him with his mouth half open.

“Hello.” Jack said nervously.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I can’t leave things like this. Can you please give me a chance to explain?” Jack requested plaintively.

Running his hands through his hair, Ianto paused unsure of what to do. Part of him was still furious at Jack for his lies and almost getting the Doctor killed. But there were still so many unanswered questions that Ianto needed the answers to. And despite everything, his feelings for Jack hadn’t gone away. He couldn’t leave things like this, either. “Ok,” he said shakily. He shut the door behind him quietly.

Jack convinced Ianto to come to his hotel room so they could have some privacy, promising him that John was still in Scotland. Ianto still felt very ill at ease there. Jack sat down next to him at the kitchen table. Ianto kept fidgeting, not knowing what to do with his hands. He sighed loudly when Jack just sat there, not speaking. “I thought you wanted to explain.”

“I do. But I know you probably have a million questions and I was waiting for you to ask me something. You can ask me anything.” Jack said sincerely.

“Jack, I don’t even know where to begin…I…” Ianto rubbed at his eyes roughly, getting up and turning his back to Jack.

“Do you want to…” Jack started.

Ianto whirled around and blurted out, “Did you sleep with me just to get closer to the Doctor?” Of all the questions he could have asked, he did not expect that to be the first one. By the look on Jack’s face, he wasn’t expecting that either. 

“No, that’s not why I slept with you.” He stood up, looking down at the table. “But I have to admit that when I first suspected the Doctor might be here in Cardiff, I thought infiltrating his group of friends might prove useful and that maybe I could find out about him, if he really was who I thought.” Ianto took a deep breath, shaking. Jack took a tentative step closer to him. “But that changed when I met you. I’d never felt that way in a long time. And when you gave that speech, I wasn’t thinking about the Doctor. I just wanted to know you.” Ianto still looked at him warily. “Plus, getting close to the Doctor wasn’t really that hard. He was a pretty open book. And I knew, just by talking to him, that he might be the Doctor I was looking for, but he wasn’t going to be able to help me.”

“But why did you need his help? John said you needed to go back home. Where is that? What are you doing here in the past? How do you travel through time? Why are you with John?” The questions just came quickly tumbling out of Ianto; he couldn’t stop himself.

“Whoa.” Jack shook his head. “Let me just start from the beginning.” He exhaled deeply. “I’m from the 51st Century. I come from a place called the Boeshane Peninsula. I lost my father there and my brother was abducted. As an adult I was recruited into the Time Agency. As a Time Agent you’re given this.” Jack pulled up the sleeve of his great coat and revealed a brown leather contraption around his wrist. “It’s a wrist strap that has many functions but one of the things it has is a Vortex Manipulator, that you can allow you to travel through time. “

“If you’re able to travel through time, then why did you need the Doctor’s help?” Ianto questioned.

“Because of John. He was my partner at the Time Agency. We began an affair when we were stuck in this Time Loop. I don’t know how long it went on for, but we were stuck together. It was like we were married already. After we got out of the Loop, John wanted to keep our relationship going, but I didn’t feel the same way. As you can already tell, John is not someone who takes no for an answer. We got sent on a mission here in the 21st Century to retrieve a rogue alien. John being the idiot that he is, instead of capturing it, he killed him and stole his jewels to make a profit. When the Agency learned of this they turned on both of us, thinking I was in on it with John, and deactivated the Vortex Manipulator, stranding us here. I finally got as far away from John as I could and came here to Cardiff. I knew that the Doctor was the only one who could help me fix the Vortex Manipulator, but I never thought I’d be able to find him. Then one day I’m reading in the paper about this eccentric professor who was arrested for showing up to school naked. He called himself the Doctor. I did some research and when I found out he was going to be at your sister’s wedding, I got myself an invitation, and you know the rest.”

Ianto walked past Jack and sat down at the table again. “That answers a lot. But I still don’t understand…why are you with John? Why would you marry someone you hate so much?”

Jack sat down heavily. “A few weeks after your sister’s wedding, John found me. And-and, I don’t know how he did it, but he found my brother. My brother had been missing for years. I never thought I would see him again and John brought him back to me. Gray was incredibly damaged and he was incredibly attached to John. I couldn’t get him to leave him. To see my brother, I had to put up with John. John has made quite a life for himself on this planet. He’s rich and somehow he’s managed to get people to believe he’s a respectable businessman. He really loves it here. And he still wanted me. He wanted me to marry him. It was what my brother wanted, too. I just figured why not. I was incredibly grateful to John for bringing my brother back to me and I owed him. Besides John may be loathsome in a lot, A LOT of ways, but he’s the only person who understands what I’m going through. He’s been the only one I can be truly open with. People have gotten married for a hell of a lot worse reasons.”

“But what about…”

“You?” Jack looked him in the eyes. “I almost ended things with John after being with you that second time. After that first time, I thought I’d be able to get you at of my mind. But when I saw you again, I knew I couldn’t let go…But my brother, he needed this. It’s like John and I together with him make this family. He needed that to feel normal again. I let my brother down once. I couldn’t do it again.”

“Surely, you’re not going to stay married to John after he tried to kill the Doctor?” Ianto searched Jack’s face.

“John didn’t try to kill the Doctor. It was my brother Gray.”

“What?” Ianto sat back in his chair heavily. 

“In his own weird way, John really does love Gray. He was trying to protect him by taking the blame. But Gray admitted to me that he’d done it. I had told him before that I thought the Doctor could help us go home and that John probably wouldn’t be coming with us. He saw me talking to the Doctor at the wedding and he got scared. He thought he was protecting his family.”

“So that’s it. He just gets away with it?” Ianto asked angrily.

“There’s something wrong with him. He doesn’t belong here. I think the only way he’s going to get better is by going home.”

“But that’s not possible.”

“It is. The Doctor fixed the Vortex Manipulator.”

Ianto stared at him in shock. “Why would he do that?”

“He didn’t want to at first. He thought it would be too dangerous to fix it. But I convinced him that I only wanted to go home. He believed me. Plus, I think he enjoys having gotten one over on the Time Agency.” Jack explained.

“So you’re going…with John?”

“For now. He’s the only who can help me with Gray. I just hope my mother’s still alive. I think seeing her again will do wonders for Gray.”

Closing his eyes, Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his composure. “So that’s it? I’ll probably never see you again after this.”

“Probably not.” Jack said softly. “Honestly, I don’t really know if I belong here, either.”

Ianto got up suddenly. “I should probably go then.”

“Ianto, wait.”

Ianto stopped at the door. Jack walked forward and tentatively took Ianto’s hand. “You know, what you said in the street…about David Cassidy…”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that.” Ianto said quickly.

“No, I liked it. I liked you saying it.” Jack looked up at him with tears stinging his eyes.

Ianto looked down at their joined hands, before slipping his hand out of Jack’s and turning to leave.

*********************************************************** 

After Tosh and Owen left, Rory cleaned up since Ianto was gone and Amy was still too emotional to handle it. Rory felt tremendously guilty for having to lie to everyone, especially River and Amy, about the Doctor being dead. He felt that this was mostly his fault. He thought he was doing what was best for everyone, but he was starting to think that if he had opened the watch sooner, everyone around him wouldn’t be hurting right now. A small part of his awkwardness around Amy was also due to the conversation they’d had after Jack and John’s wedding. He still couldn’t believe that Amy wanted to date him. Of course now that wasn’t important at all and they would have to deal with that later. 

Rory sat down beside Amy on the brown leather sofa in the living room. Amy put her head on Rory’s shoulder. “I once had a dream about having sex with the Doctor.”

Rory shuddered violently. ‘Amy, I know you’re in mourning but if you keep talking like that, I may vomit all over you.”

“It wasn’t a graphic. And I never would have acted on it. River would have killed me and I could never imagine being with him like that for real. But I had my fantasies. How could I not? He was so handsome and smart and funny. He was perfect. He was my hero. Some people talk about doing important things and changing the world, but he didn’t just talk about it. He did it. He was so _alive._ And now…he’s dead. I don’t understand how that could be. How can he of all people be dead? It doesn’t feel real. I just…” She started quietly crying. 

Rory turned around and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. “I’m so sorry, Amy. If I could take this all back I would.”

Amy pulled back and looked at Rory seriously. She kissed him suddenly. She clung to him; kissing him fully and deeply. She pulled back and touched his face. “I know you would.”

*************************************************************

When Ianto went back to his flat, the place was empty. He looked around and was grateful that someone had cleaned up. He couldn’t deal with tidying the place up after what had just happened. He sank into an armchair in the living room. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. For a moment, he dared hope that it was Jack and he had changed his mind and was staying after all. He raced to the front door and flung it open. His face fell immediately. “Oh…it’s you.”

_“That’s a nice greeting for your sister.”_ Tosh signed.

Ianto shook his head. _“I’m sorry Tosh. I thought…hoped you were someone else.”_ He stepped aside and let her in.

_“Who were you hoping for?”_

_“Jack,”_ Ianto admitted reluctantly.

Tosh cocked her head to the side and looked at him sadly. _“Oh, Ianto.”_

_“I know. It’s ridiculous. I’m pathetic.”_ He sank into the chair again, and rubbed at the back of his neck.

_“You’re not pathetic. You’re just a romantic, that’s all. You’ve always been like that. There’s nothing wrong with that. Sometimes I wish I was more like you.”_ She squeezed his hand.

_“Why? I’m horrible at love. I’m either chasing away the right people or falling for the wrong ones.”_ He shook his head. _“Today has been horrific, but surely if that service shows anything, it shows there is such a thing as a perfect match. If we can’t be like River and the Doctor, then maybe we should just let it go. Some of us are not gonna get married.”_

_“Well, I don’t know Ianto. Unlike you, I never expected the thunderbolt. I always just hoped that I’d meet some nice, friendly boy, like the look of him, hope the look of me didn’t make him physically sick, then get married and…settle down and…be happy.”_ She looked away a little sadly. _“It’s what I have with Tommy and there’s nothing wrong with that, as long as there’s love.”_

_“I’ll give you six months at the outside.”_ Ianto joked. Tosh laughed. _“Maybe your way is better. Maybe all this waiting for one-true-love stuff gets you nowhere.”_

Tosh got up and squeezed in beside him, putting her arm around him. _“I’m sure you’re going to meet the right person someday, Ianto. You might just have to be a little more patient.”_

Ianto simply nodded. The only problem was that he thought he had finally met the right person in Jack. But apparently he was wrong and now he had no idea how he was going to fill this hole in his heart.

******************************************* 

TEN MONTHS LATER

Ianto smiled in his sleep. For months now he’d been having the same erotic dream. _Jack, wearing nothing but his waistcoat, was straddling Ianto and laying soft, wet kisses over his face. As he traveled down his chest, Ianto laughed as he kissed a particularly ticklish spot on his ribs. Jack traveled further down, achingly slowly, and Ianto started to writhe and moan. Jack was just about to lick the head of his cock when…_

Briiiiiiing. His stupid alarm started blaring. Without opening his eye, Ianto rolled over and turned it off. But before he could get back to his delicious dream, another alarm started screeching. Ianto opened his eyes in confusion. “Mm?” When a third and fourth alarm joined the chorus, he shot up in bed. “Mmm? Ahh! What the fuck is going on?” He glanced wildly about the room. There were more than a half dozen alarms of various shapes and sizes all around his desk and bedside dresser. 

Rory got up next to him and turned off the alarm by his side. “I thought we’d better make absolutely sure we weren’t late.” Rory snickered when he looked at Ianto. Ianto hair was sticking up all over the place. “Excellent wedding hairstyle.”

Ianto rubbed his eyes, full awake now. _“That’s right, it’s my wedding day,”_ he thought.

As Ianto walked to his kitchen, he had to admit that he felt very calm and relaxed. It took him a long time to be comfortable with his decision to get married, but he was relatively happy and he felt that it was about time he took this step. He made some coffee. As he was waiting for the coffee, he heard someone come in behind him. He turned and smiled at Owen. “Owen…the best-looking best man in the world.” Owen stiffened a little when Ianto hugged him. “Thank you for doing this today.”

Owen pulled back and nodded. “No problem, mate. If I were you I’d comb my hair, unless you wait the bride pulling a runner as soon as she sees you.” Ianto laughed. “I’m sorry we’re so late. The others are just parking the car. I thought we’d all go with, Rory.”

Ianto looked at him quizzically. “Late? So late?”

“Yeah. It’s 9:45.”

“9:45?”

“Yep. Forty-five minutes till ‘I do.” Owen said breezily.

Ianto cringed, slamming his coffee cup down. “Oh, bloody Rory! I told him to set the alarm for eight! Fuck it! Fuck!” He raced out of the room, passing a yawning Amy.

Amy grabbed herself some coffee. 

Owen raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. She was still in her night shirt and hadn’t combed her hair. “Amy.”

Amy took off the sunglasses she was wearing. “Oh, hi!” 

“You ready?”

Amy nodded. “Absolutely. Give me 20 seconds.”

Rory walked into the kitchen, smiling dopily when he saw Amy. “Hi.” He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hey, stupid face.” She smiled, kissing him again. 

“Ah, young love.” Owen said. “I can see why you’re head over heels for this one, Rory.”

“Shut up, Owen.” Amy said, hitting Owen in the stomach as she passed by him.

***********************************************************

At Ianto’s insistence, Rory raced through the streets as fast as he could. The truck came to a screeching halt in front of the church. Ianto sprinted out before the car even came to a full stop. He buttoned his collar and looked back at the others. “Time.”

“Honestly?” Owen asked, already beginning to grin broadly. The others were having a tough time keeping a straight face as well.

Annoyed, Ianto screeched, “Yes! Time!”

“It’s about ten to nine.” Owen answered.

Ianto rushed off as the others dissolved into a fit of giggles. Amy squeezed in front of Owen, and had her camera at the ready. Ianto stopped suddenly and Amy started taking pictures. Everyone’s laughter grew louder. Ianto turned back and slowly walked towards the car. He leaned into the window. “Bastards.” Everyone snorted with laughter.

They walked to the back of the church and sat down at an old bench. Amy started taking more pictures. They were all enjoying themselves as they ate scones and drank coffee. “This is splendid tuck.” Rory said with his mouthful. Amy laughed and took a picture of him.

“Yes, I think I might say a little word.” Owen announced. “I’ve been a somewhat unwitting observer of Ianto’s love life for many years now. But recently I’d started to…” He paused for a moment. “…Despair and fear that really he was married to us lot, apart from the fact we won’t have his babies.”

Everyone snickered. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” Rory joked. Ianto looked back at him, shaking his head fondly.

“But it’s all turned out splendidly.” Owen continued. “The girl is sadly crazy, but perhaps that’s why he loves her. So I’d like to propose a toast to Ianto and his beautiful girl on this tragic day. So, be happy and don’t forget us.”

“Thank you,” Ianto said sincerely.

Owen raised his cup. “To Ianto and Duckface.” The others repeat after him, “To Ianto and Duckface!” Ianto chortled at Owen’s last addition.

**********************************************************

Meanwhile, Gwen was getting ready in her hotel room. Her mother was hovering around her and her little cousins were bouncing around the room. Gwen noticed none of that. She stared into the mirror and couldn’t believe that this day had finally come. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Adam, when she saw Ianto at yet another wedding. She couldn’t believe it when he talked to her and actually flirted with her. He wasn’t even behaving the way he was when they had first started going out. He was really interested this time. She wasn’t going to get her hopes again, waiting for a proposal. But to her shock, sixth months after they rekindled their relationship, he proposed. It wasn’t the proposal she’d always dreamed of. He did it while they were brushing their teeth.

_“Do you want to get married?” Ianto had said with a mouthful of toothpaste._

_Gwen whipped her head around in shock. “What?”_

_“Right, sorry,” Ianto spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. “I think we should get married.” Gwen’s eyes were as big as saucers. Her mouth dropped, when he got down on one knee. “Will you marry me?” She had tackled him to the ground before he had even finished the sentence._

She had spent the last four months, completely absorbed in wedding planning. There was no real rush, but in the back of her mind Gwen feared that Ianto had doubts. She could see it in his eyes. She wasn’t taking any chances and organized her long planned dream wedding as fast as she could. Gwen finally shook herself from her thoughts as her mouth approached with the wreath she would wear under her veil. Her mother placed the crown of flowers atop Gwen’s head. Gwen’s eyes flicked up towards her mother. “What do you think?”

“You look divine,” Mary nearly squealed.

Gwen smiled, muttering to herself. “It does work, doesn’t it? Yes.” Her mother fussed with the wreath, while Gwen’s hair stylist made last minute adjustments. When the woman crowded her for too long, Gwen pushed her hand away. She was making her nervous, and she had more than enough jitters already.

***********************************************************

Ianto and his friends were still gathered at the back of the church still laughing and smiling over Owen’s toast. “Now while I’d like to thank Owen for those charming words about my future wife, uh, I’d like to take this opportunity, before the day starts, to read a little message from her to you all.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pants pocket. 

“Oh, this is exciting,” Rory said.

“She says ‘Any of you come near the house, I’ll set the dogs on you.’” Rory laughed loudly. Ianto put the note back in his pocket. “So I think that’s rather… that’s a nice touch.”

“Sweet! Sweet!” Owen commented.

“’Set the dogs on you’!” Rory repeated, still tittering.

************************************************************

Everyone made their way to the front of the church a few minutes later. Rhys Williams, was one of the first guests to arrive, and was standing outside the church. Owen walked over to him. “Rhys, good to see you.”

“Oh, yes.” Rhys said brightly. “Rory!” He shook Rory’s hand as he walked past.

“Hello, Rhys,” Ianto said as he approached them.

“Hope it’s not awkward having an ex-boyfriend of the bride’s here.” Rhys said, turning to look at Ianto.

Ianto shrugged. “It’s fine. You and Gwen are friends. Besides, you’re happily married right.”

“No.” Rhys said his eyes downcast.

“Oh,” Ianto said awkwardly. “Um…hope it wasn’t, uh, something I said.” Ianto said remembering his slip at Rhiannon’s wedding.

Rhys waved his hand. “No worries. Not your fault. I was looking forward to having some fun at your stag party.” He turned to Owen. “Bit of a poor show not having a stag night.”

“Oh, we did! We did!” Ianto said cheerfully, then noticing Owen’s slight shake of his head, realized his mistake. “We did- we did- we didn’t think it was a very good idea in this day and age. So…”

Rhys looked between the two in surprise. ‘Really? Oh!” Owen and Ianto walked off, while Rhys seemed to still be pondering what Ianto had said.

Ianto walked into the church and slowly looked around the flowers. Gwen had decided to go for a yellow theme. All the flowers in the church were yellow. Ianto had a yellow rose as a boutonniere and his waistcoat was a golden yellow. River walked up behind him, smiling happily. “Mel, you do look lovely today.”

“Yes, as you can see I’ve abandoned my traditional black.” She said gesturing to her clothes. She was wearing a tan hat, blue button up silk shirt, with a vibrantly multi-colored jacket.

Ianto chuckled softly. “Yes, so you have.”

“From now on, I shall be all the colors of the rainbow and move on with my life and stop being the grieving widow.” 

Ianto looked at her worriedly. “Are you sure?”

River nodded strongly. “I miss him every day but…it’s time. I know it’s what he would have wanted.”

Ianto wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her cheek. She pulled back and grinned at him. Then she winced slightly. ‘Ok…Look.” She reached over and rubbed at his cheek.

“What?” Ianto asked, touching his cheek as well.

“Lipstick everywhere. That won’t do at all, will it?”

*******************************************************

Later, as Owen, Amy, and Rory greeted guests at the door, Ianto stood at the altar and paced nervously. Many people, including the vicar came to tell him “congratulations” and “good luck.” He tried sitting, but he found himself fidgeting in his seat and wringing his hands. He did put on a happy smile when Rhiannon and Johnny came over with their twins, Mica and David.

Owen was inside now, directing people to their seats. “Bride or groom?” Wilfred Mott stared at Owen, looking confused. He looked wildly around behind him. Owen wasn’t sure if the older man had heard him. He was getting on in years and everyone knew he was just a touch senile. “Bride or groom?”

Wilfred’s eyebrows shot up and he leaned into Owen angrily. “It should be perfectly obvious I’m neither. Great God!” he exclaimed as he walked away. 

Owen just shook his head. Tosh walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. _“What did he say to you? At one wedding, he came up to me and put his hand on my bum thinking I was someone girlfriend of his when he was at University.”_ Tosh giggled. 

Owen grinned. _“Thankfully, he kept his hands to himself.”_ He gazed at her. She always looked beautiful dressed up, but for some reason he thought she looked especially beautiful today. Her hair was done up in neat French twist and she was wearing a blue wraparound dress that accentuated every curve. _“You look beautiful.”_

She smiled shyly. _“Thanks.”_

Owen cleared his throat. _“Where’s Tommy?”_

Tosh frowned and let out a sigh. _“He’s not coming. We…we broke up.”_

Owen goggled at her. _“What? When?”_

_“A couple of months now. I didn’t want to tell anyone. Everyone thought we were going to get married. I thought we were.”_

Owen nodded slowly. _“Then what happened?”_

Tosh shrugged sadly. _“Tommy was perfect and so good to me and I loved him. He’s what I thought I always wanted. But there was something missing. What we had was good. But it just wasn’t good enough. I didn’t want to settle anymore. I want something more. What that is I don’t know yet. But I think I’ll know it when I find it. Please, don’t tell Ianto. I want to wait to tell him. I don’t want him thinking he needs to take care of me on his wedding day.”_ Owen nodded. She walked off and Owen stared after her. He barely noticed the next few guests who walked by. He was finally shaken from his thoughts when Mickey grabbed his hand. 

“Hello, Owen.”

Ianto walked over and Mickey turned his attention to him. “Hello, Ianto.” He shook Ianto’s hand.

“Mickey. How are you?”

“Exhausted, actually.” He said with a devilish grin.

Rose smacked him on the arm lightly. “Oh, bunny!” She kissed Ianto’s cheek. “Ianto.”

“Hello, Rose,” Ianto replied. Rose pulled Mickey along into the church. Ianto looked behind him and saw Owen was gone. When he turned back to the doors, he almost fell over as Jack slowly approached him.

“Hi.” Jack said tentatively. “You look lovely. But then I always did like you dressed for weddings. And on time, too.”

Ianto opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, not able to form words yet. He took Jack’s hand and led him to a quiet room to the side. Finally, he regained use of his vocal chords. “What are you doing here?”

“I went back home, and funnily enough, it didn’t feel like home to me anymore. I didn’t belong there anymore. “

“What about your brother?”

“My mom was alive. And being with her did amazing things for him. He stopped being so attached to John and he’s starting to deal with what happened when he was kidnapped. I didn’t want to leave him, or my mother, but she could tell I wasn’t happy. She promised to take care of Gray and I still have my wrist strap if I want to talk to them or see them.” Jack explained.

Ianto was still having trouble speaking, his mouth was incredibly dry. “What about John?

Jack shrugged. “I haven’t seen him in months. I’m sure he’s off somewhere getting in trouble. But he’s not my responsibility anymore.”

Owen called to Ianto. “Ianto! Ianto, time to travel.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Ianto said absently. He looked behind him. “Coming! Good. Good…” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “So how long have you been back? Why…why didn’t you get in touch?”

“I’ve been back a couple of months now. I did think about contacting you. I wanted to, but, um…you were already engaged. You’d moved on.” Ianto didn’t say anything, staring blankly over Jack’s shoulder. “So, anyway, I don’t want to keep you. And…I’ll see you afterwards...”

“Are you going to stay for the service?”

Jack looked at him hesitantly. “Do you want me to?”

Ianto paused, looking down at the ground. Finally, he looked up at Jack. “I’ll show you to your seat.” Ianto walked with Jack slowly down the aisle and escorted him to a back pew. Just before Jack was going to sit down, Ianto grabbed his hand and led him to a corner far back and away from the guests. 

Jack smiled sadly. “Our timing’s been really bad, hasn’t it?”

“It’s been bad, yes,” Ianto agreed. 

“It’s been a disaster.”

“It has, as you say, been…very bad indeed.” Ianto looked into Jack’s eyes and sighed softly. “God, it’s lovely to see you!”

Jack smiled. He looked behind him at all of Ianto’s waiting guests. He wanted to kiss him and drag him away from here. But he’d already disrupted things by coming here. He wouldn’t force Ianto’s hand that way. This had to be Ianto’s decision; whatever he decided. “Well, good luck. It’s pretty easy. Just say ‘I do’ whenever anyone asks you a question.” He chuckled lightly, before turning back and going to his seat. 

After a few moments, Ianto followed. He slowly walked toward the altar with Owen. He stopped suddenly and grabbed Owen’s arm. “Um…Could you just give me a sec, Owen?”

Owen paused, looking at Ianto intently before sighing. “Ah, yes, of course. Freshen up at will.”

Ianto headed off, looking back at Jack as he did. He walked quietly into the prayer room in the back, and looked around reverently. “Dear Lord, forgive me for what I’m about to…say in this magnificent place of worship.” He leaned forward, placing his hands on an oak table and bowed his head. “Bugger. Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! Bugger!”

A vicar came out from behind a red velvet curtain. “Can I help at all?”

Ianto whirled around. “Huh? No. Thanks. Sorry. Um, vocal exercises. Big church.”

The vicar nodded in understanding. “Excellent. Often do the same myself. Not exactly the same vocab, obviously.” Ianto nodded. “Rather more alleluias!” The vicar patted Ianto’s arm. Ianto chuckled lightly. “I’ll leave you.”

It had been a few minutes and Ianto still hadn’t reappeared. Owen saw Gwen’s car pull up and she was helped out of the car. Owen walked back into the church and walked over to Rory. “Bride’s arriving.”

“Fabulous! We seem to have lost the groom.”

Owen paused. “Uh, you want to see if you can stall her and I’ll see if I can find him.”

“Roger. Wilco.” Rory said and left quickly. 

Owen found Ianto leaning over a chair in the prayer room. He looked deeply troubled. Owen knocked on the wall. “Ianto.”

“Mm.”

Owen walked up to Ianto cautiously. “It’s good to see you. 

Ianto turned to Owen briefly, before turning around and bowing his head. “Yeah. Yeah. Um…O…Owen, what do we think about marriage?” His hands were shaking and he was pacing.

Owen sighed deeply. “Well…Gosh! Uh…Well, I think it’s really good…”

“Mm…”

“If, and forgive me for being ridiculously soppy, you love the person with all your heart.” Owen said, clearly picking up on Ianto’s doubts.

“Well, exactly.” Ianto replied. “Quite.” He turned to Owen and smile. He started pacing again. “All these weddings. All these, um…years. All that blasted salmon and champagne. Here I am on my own wedding day and I, uh, I’m…still thinking.” He rubbed his forehead roughly.

Owen walked up to him. “Can I ask about what?”

“Um…No. No, I think best not.”

Rory was outside, walking in front of the bride trying to stall for as long as he could. “I’m terribly sorry. There’s a bit of a delay. There’s just a slight problem with the flowers.”

Gwen pushed the veil off her face. “Flowers? What?”

“Unfortunately, there seems to be a…a staggeringly high proportion of hay fever sufferers in the congregation and they’re stuck right next to the damn flowers. So we’re just moving them…the congregation. Don’t want the damn vows obliterated by the sound of sneezing.”

Ianto was now seated, with his eyes closed and his head rested on a bible. Owen was standing over him. “Ianto, would it be out of place for me to say that time is ticking by?” They both locked up swiftly when a book was slammed near Ianto’s head.

_“What’s happening? Tell me.”_ Tosh looked very worried. 

Ianto paused, wondering if he should tell her the truth. He gave in a sighed. _“Oh God. I just saw Jack…and he’s separated.”_

Tosh shook her head in exasperation. _“Ianto. It’s your wedding day.”_

The guests seated in the congregation were getting restless. “It should have started by now.” Rhiannon pointed out.

Rory rushed back into the church and turned to Amy. “I think I’ve fooled them so far. The great advantage of having a reputation for being stupid is people are less suspicious of you.”

“Hey!” Amy turned him towards her. “You are not stupid. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. You are smart, beautiful and amazing, and I don’t want to hear another word about it.” She said giving him a stern look. He grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek.

Back in the prayer room, Ianto looked up at Tosh. _“What’s your advice?”_

Tosh held up three fingers. _“You’ve got three choices: one-go ahead with it…”_ Ianto nodded. _“Two-go outside and say, ‘Sorry folks, it’s all off!’”_

_“Not tempting. Next?”_

Tosh touched her finger. _“Third…I can’t think of a third.”_

Ianto hung his head. There was a loud knocking. Owen looked up and put a fake smile on his face. “Hello.”

The vicar for Ianto and Gwen’s ceremony walked in. “Here you are! Ready to face the enemy?”

Ianto stood up. Owen looked over at him. “Are we?”

Ianto looked over at Owen, then turned back and steeled his shoulders. “Yes. Excellent.” Owen sighed in relief. Tosh still looked worried. She opened the door, while Ianto straightened his tie. He looked back at the other two before walking out. Owen and Tosh shared a worried glance behind him. 

As he walked to the altar, Ianto took one last look at Jack before forging ahead. The “Wedding March” began to play. Rory gave thumbs up sign and everyone stood up. Rory opened the doors and Gwen walked in, escorted by her father. Owen and Ianto took their place at the altar. Ianto looked behind him at a beaming Gwen. He really didn’t want to hurt her. But the war over whether to go through with this was still raging between his mind and his heart. 

Gwen tried not to draw attention, but yanked slightly away from her father’s grip. “Not so tight, Dad!’ She smiled again, looking at the congregation.

For Ianto, time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. Gwen finally arrived at the altar and he stepped over to stand next to her. He put on a fake grin, briefly.

The Vicar began. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God’s in the time of man’s innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church…” Ianto could hear his niece and nephew start to cry and crazily wondered if maybe they knew something that he didn’t. “…and therefore is not by any to be enterprised nor taken in hand unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God.” Ianto’s heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to thump out of his chest. He had to go through with this, he thought. He made a promise to Gwen and he would feel terrible hurting her, when she did nothing wrong. The vicar continued. “Therefore, if any man can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.” 

There was a brief pause. Ianto felt that he was thisclose to saying something, but didn’t. All of a sudden there was a loud knocking in the church. Everyone looked around in confusion. “I’m sorry. Does someone have something to say?” The vicar asked. Gwen looked around frantically. For a moment, Ianto wondered if it was Jack and almost looked over to him. But then he saw Tosh raise her hand. “Yes? What is it?” The vicar said impatiently. There was murmuring in the congregation.

Ianto turned to the vicar. “One…one second.” He turned to Tosh. _“What’s going on?_ ”

_“I thought of a third option.”_

_“What?”_

_“Will you translate?”_

“What’s going on?” the vicar demanded. 

“Ianto, what?” Gwen asked softly. 

_“Translate what?”_ Ianto looked at Gwen. “She wants me to…to…translate what she’s saying.”

The vicar leaned over and looked at Tosh. “What is she saying?” 

_“I think the groom is having doubts…”_

Ianto translated. “She says ‘I suspect the groom is having doubts.’” Gwen looked at him in alarm. “I suspect the groom would like to delay.”

_“I think the groom really loves someone else,”_ Tosh signed quickly. 

“I suspect the groom…” Ianto hesitated in translating the rest.

_“That’s true, isn’t it Ianto?”_

“’I suspect the groom…’” Ianto tried again.

_“Ianto, forget what I said before. I was wrong. Settling isn’t worth it, especially when you have a chance for true love. Because, Ianto-this is for the rest of your life. Finally, you’ve got to marry the person you love with your whole heart.”_ She looked down. _“And by the way-your flies are undone.”_

Ianto glanced down quickly. 

“What’s she saying?” the vicar insisted. 

Ianto slowly turned to face the vicar and look at Gwen. But he couldn’t look her in the eye. “She says…she suspects the groom…loves someone else.” A loud murmuring swept through the congregation. River took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. Amy and Rory looked stunned. Gwen bit her lip and looked as if she was about to cry. 

The vicar looked at Ianto in surprise. “Do you? Do you love someone else? Do you, Ianto?”

Ianto thought about the question carefully. Everyone waited on pins and needles for his answer. Most of all, Gwen, she stared at him, willing him not to say “yes.” Ianto searched his heart and couldn’t deny the truth any longer. “I do.”

“Ohhhh!” Gwen roared. She hauled off and slugged him. He fell down instantly. Tosh winced. “Aaah!” Owen tried to hold Gwen back. “Get out of my way! Let me kill him!” Owen managed to pull her off, but Gwen kept screaming. Ianto just lay their numb.

***************************************************

After the service, a heavy rain settled in accompanied by thunder. Inside his flat, Ianto was seated at his kitchen table with his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe what he had done. He thought that may just be the worst thing he’d ever done. Tosh was standing close by, tending to the wound on Ianto’s face, and looking equally guilty. Amy sat in the window seat. Rory, Owen, and River were in the living room, staring at Ianto. River lit up a cigarette. Amy was the first to say anything. “Blimey!”

“At least it’s one we won’t forget,” Rory piped up. “I mean a lot of weddings just blend into each other, don’t they?”

“Oh, for God’s sake!” River spat in disgust, getting up to pace.

“But this is one that will really stick out in the memory,” Rory continued.

“For not actually including a wedding service.” Owen stated.

River started pacing. “Poor girl.” Everyone looked at her incredulously. “No, I mean it! Poor girl. I mean she’s not my favorite person in the world, but I think that may have been an unforgivable thing that you did today.”

Ianto looked up for the first time, stricken. “I can’t bear to think about it. Poor Gwen.”

“Though… let’s face facts,” Rory started.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…” Ianto softly said over and over.

“Uh, uh, I mean i-i-if you weren’t sure you wanted to marry her today of all days, i.e., your wedding day, then it must be the right decision, mustn’t it?” Rory concluded.

River squeezed her brother’s shoulder. “Quite right, Rory.”

“It was a lovely dress. I’m sure she’ll find it useful for parties.” Amy suggested. River rolled her eyes. Rory nodded. 

Tosh sighed and signed something to Ianto and ran off. “What did she say, Ianto?” Rory asked.

“Says she blames herself.”

“Oh…Absolutely not.” Rory said.

“No, you mustn’t, Tosh,” Owen called out. He followed her into Ianto’s room. She sat on the bed with her head in her lap. Owen sat down beside her. He gently shook her shoulder and waited until she looked up at him. _“This isn’t your fault, Tosh.”_

_“I never should have said anything. Not today and not what I told him after the Doctor’s funeral. I never should have suggested he settle.”_

Owen sighed. _“Tosh, Ianto is a grown man. He made his choices. You’re not responsible for that. What you did today was brave. And despite how crazy things are right now, you did Ianto, and Gwen, a favor. No one deserves to be married to someone that doesn’t really love them.”_

Tosh smiled at Owen. _“When did you turn into such a romantic?”_

Owen shook his head, a small smile on his face. _“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

Tosh looked Owen deeply into Owen’s eyes. _“Why aren’t you with anyone, Owen?”_

_“I suppose, it’s because I’m not as brave as you are.”_ He admitted honestly. He ran a hand through her hair gently. He let out a shaky breath. _“Perhaps today is the day for taking risks. So forgive me for what I’m about to do.”_ Before he lost his nerve, he quickly leaned over and kissed her softly. After a few seconds, he pulled back. 

He waited nervously for her to open her eyes. When she did she smiled up at him. _“Thunderbolt city.”_ Owen looked at her quizzically for a moment and she leaned forward and kissed him again.

There was a knock on the front door and Rory, Amy, and River scrambled to answer it. Ianto stopped them. “No, no. If there’s music to be faced, I should be facing it. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened the door slowly and was amazed to see a soaking wet Jack on his doorstep.

“Hello.”

“Hi!” His lips twitched into a brief smile. Jack always managed to take his breath away. Ianto tried to pull Jack inside. “You’re soaking. Come in.”

“No, no. I’m fine. I’m fine,” Jack said briskly. “Comes a point when you’re so wet, you can’t get any wetter.”

“Ok, I’ll come out.” Ianto shut the door behind him.

“No, you don’t have to do that,” Jack argued. “I…I just wanted to check you’re ok. Not busy killing yourself or anything, but...” He smiled slightly. “But you’re fine, so…I don’t know what I was thinking going to the church this morning. I want to say I’m sorry that you didn’t get married, but I’m not sorry about that. I am sorry that you got hurt. I seem to always be causing you pain. I’m sorry.” He turned to leave. 

“No! No!” Ianto followed him. “Wait. It was…It was all my fault. I mean, I…I’m the bastard here.” 

“We’ve both fucked up, Ianto.”

“I know.” Ianto ran his hands through his wet hair. “Today definitely sorted out one thing. Which is…Marriage and me we’re…very clearly not meant for one another. It sorted out another big thing as well. There I was, standing there in the church, and for the first time in my whole life I realized I…totally and utterly loved one person.” He looked into Jack’s eyes. “And it wasn’t the person standing next to me in the veil.” He swallowed thickly. “It’s the person standing opposite me now…in the rain. The truth of it is I’ve…loved you from the first second I met you.” He smiled broadly at him. But suddenly his smile fell. “It’s…You’re not suddenly going to go away again, are you?”

“No,” Jack said adamantly. “I might drown. But otherwise, no.”

“Ok…Ok.” Ianto sighed in relief. “We’ll go in.” He put his arm around Jack and started walking back to his flat, but suddenly stopped and turned to face Jack. “But first l- let me ask you one thing.” Ianto was shaking a little. Whether it was from being wet or from nerves, he wasn’t sure. “Do you think…after we’ve dried off…after we’ve spent lots more time together, you might agree… _not_ to marry me? A-a-and do you think…not being married to me might maybe be something you could consider…doing for the rest of your life?” Jack gazed at him sweetly, but didn’t answer. “Do you?” 

Jack’s eyes darted between Ianto’s lips and his eyes. He gave Ianto a warm smile. “I do.” 

Ianto beamed at Jack. He held Jack’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately, gently flicking his tongue against Jack’s lips. Jack’s lips parted and Ianto gently massaged his tongue against Jack’s. They forgot about the rain and about every stupid thing that had kept them separated. They lived for this one moment, pouring all the love they felt for each other into this kiss. This was the moment he’d waited for all his life and he planned to savor it, and all the moments to come, for as long as they both shall live. 

***************************************** 

TWO YEARS LATER

Amy and Rory’s wedding reception was in full swing. Even though Rory and River’s family were richer than sin and offered to throw a lavish wedding, Rory and Amy preferred to have a simpler affair. The ballroom was sparsely decorated with a few round tables covered in a white table cloth at one end for people to enjoy their meal. The rest of the room was a large ballroom for the guests to dance the night away. There were orange and white balloons hanging from the ceiling. Amy and Rory were currently sharing their first dance as husband and wife. There had been a great debate between the two over which song they would dance to. Amy had wanted to go with something less traditional and wanted to dance to Metro Station’s “Shake it.” Rory had wanted the first dance to be Keane’s “Somewhere Only We Know.” Ordinarily, in these debates Rory usually capitulated to whatever Amy wanted. But in the spirit of the balance she wanted in their marriage, Amy had agreed to Rory’s choice as first song. 

The Doctor watched Rory and Any dance from just outside the ballroom’s side doors. He knew that no one but Ianto and Rory would recognize him, but he knew how guilty Rory felt over having to lie to everyone and didn’t want to mar this joyous occasion for him. He always enjoyed wedding receptions, getting as drunk as he wanted, cavorting around telling outrageous stories, and hearing other people’s fascinating tales as well. And the dancing, oh, how he loved dancing merrily all night long. He supposed this was the price he had to pay for leaving River behind. Being the Doctor was more often times than not a lonely existence, and it was at times like this, he felt the loneliness even more.

“Hello, sweetie.”

The Doctor whirled around, stunned to see River standing before him, looking divine in a black velvet pantsuit. “Hello. I…I think maybe you’ve mistaken me for someone else.”

“Oh, come on. I would think someone with your reputation would be a better liar than that. You may have a different face, but I’d recognize you anywhere.” River walked up closer to him.

The Doctor had two choices here: either continue to lie or confess. He could have easily lied and left, run if he had to. He had parked the TARDIS nearby. But he had missed River and he’d missed this; sparring with her. He laughed and took off his top hat. “Hello, Melody. So who told you? I’m guessing Rory.”

River laughed. Then she turned serious. “Blame my father. He died and Rory’s conscience wouldn’t let him continue to lie. It may have also had something to do with the 50 year old bottle of Scotch he inhaled. Grieving plus alcohol plus guilt is not a good combination.”

“I was sorry to hear about your father,” The Doctor said sincerely.

“Have you been watching all of us?”

“Yes.”

“I thought so. I knew you’d be here. Two of the people you love most in the world getting married. You wouldn’t miss it for the world.” River explained.

“Have you been taken over by an alien life form? I know several species that could do that. Are you on drugs? Or maybe it’s yoga?” The Doctor rambled.

River’s brow furrowed. “What are you on about?”

“You’re being remarkably cool about this. I’ve imagined what would happen if you ever found out what I did, and there was never a scenario that didn’t end without you using my face for target practice.”

River snorted out a laugh. She stepped closer to the Doctor, pulling on the white scarf around his neck bringing him closer. “Perhaps I’ve changed” She pulled him into a deep kiss. She pulled out of the kiss and hauled off and punched him in the face, laying him out flat. “Or perhaps not.” The Doctor looked up at him, briefly dazed. She put her foot against his chest. “Now I want you to listen and not speak. Now I know you can’t die, but you do still feel pain. And if you say anything, I will make you scream louder than you ever have before.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to be any louder than that time you had me tied up and…”

River pressed her heel down on his stomach. “What did I say about no talking?” When the Doctor simply nodded, River continued. “What you did is unacceptable. I can’t even begin to describe the agony you caused me.” She took a deep breath. “I will admit, for the first six months after Rory confessed I plotted your death in many different, excruciating ways. But I’ve thought better of that. I’m not killing you for two reasons. One, you can’t die anyway. And two, Rory explained how dangerous your life is and the kind of sacrifices you’ve had to make. I understand that you were trying to protect me. But you have to promise to never make a decision like that for me again, or I swear I will find a way to kill you that there will be no coming back from. Alright?” The Doctor nodded slowly. River bent down and took his hand, lifting him to his feet. “So…are you going to show me that TARDIS of yours or what?”

********************************************************

Amy and Rory were now dancing to “Shake It.” She leaned in and yelled into Rory’s ear. “Where’s your sister?”

“Uh…” Rory glanced outside. “I think she’s dealing with an old friend. I…I tell you about it later.”

Amy looked at him curiously for a moment, but then shrugged. She danced over to Rory, backing into him and they shimmied together. 

Tosh was at a table, sitting in Owen’s lap. Rhiannon and Johnny were there as well. Currently, they were dealing with their fussy twins. Tosh looked over at Rory and Amy, smiling. _“I don’t know how we didn’t see it for so long. Those two are perfect for each other.”_

_“Did I ever mention that you and Ianto have such weird friends?”_ Rhiannon teased.

Owen laughed. _“You don’t have to tell me. Why do you think I’ve been trying to ditch this lot for so long?”_

Tosh pinched his stomach. _“Oh, really? If that’s the case, I’m not quite sure why you proposed. You are aware you are going to be stuck with me forever?”_

_“I know. But I already bought the engagement ring and there are no refunds. I suppose we’ll just have to go through with it now.”_ Owen smirked at her.

_“How do you keep from strangling him on a daily basis?”_ Rhiannon shook her head, but smiled affectionately at Owen. Everyone was used to him by now.

_“It helps that he’s an excellent...”_ Owen grabbed her hands, but she finished by mouthing the word “lover.” She and Rhiannon giggled loudly.

Amy, with Rory trailing behind her, walked over to where Ianto was sitting. She collapsed into the seat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Ianto put his arm around her. “Did I mention that was another awesome best man speech, Ianto?”

“Thanks. I tried to take it easy on you, Rory. I’m planning on saving my more mocking taunts for Owen at his wedding.” He paused in thought. “You know, I may just quit my job and become a professional best man.”

“You may be on to something there,” Rory said sincerely. “You may have found your calling.”

Ianto nodded. Amy glanced around the room. “Where’s that gorgeous boy of yours?”

“Which one?” Ianto asked.

“Your son. Who cares about Jack?” Amy gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “I’ve been over his good looks for quite a while now.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Ianto chuckled. “He’s currently guarding our son as he’s currently being passed around like a football amongst my aunts.”

“Well, get him over here. I want to see him,” Amy demanded.

“Amy, you see him all the time.”

“I know but he looks so cute in his little suit,” Amy cooed. “I swear Nate looks like the perfect combination of you and Jack.”

“That’s a little hard to believe, given that he’s adopted.” Ianto replied.

Amy just shook her head. “I don’t care. I still say he looks like you.”

Ianto twisted around, looking for Jack and their son. But he quickly ducked his head back down. “Bugger!”

“What?” Rory looked to where Ianto had been gazing previously. “Oh.” He looked at Ianto apologetically. “Sorry about that. My mum is friends with Gwen’s mum and insisted that we invite Gwen and Rhys.”

“It’s alright. Jack and I have been doing a good job of avoiding them. I’m delighted that Gwen and Rhys found each other again, but I think it’s better for all of humanity that I keep my distance from both of them. I have a horrid habit of sticking my foot in mouth whenever I get near either of them.”

Amy and Rory nodded in agreement. Amy looked over her shoulder and let out a small squeal. “There’s my favorite guy.”

Tosh strode over to them carrying a very dapper, brunette one and a half year old Nathaniel Harkness Jones in her arms. He was wearing a very tiny three piece black suit, with a black tie and waist coat to match his father Ianto. Tosh placed the giggling boy in Ianto’s arms. _“Where’s Jack?”_ Ianto asked. Tosh shrugged awkwardly. Ianto could tell she was hiding something, but wasn’t sure what. Nate grabbed his nose. He turned his attention to his son. He playfully tried to wiggle out of Nate’s grasp. “Oh no, someone’s too strong for me. But I have a secret weapon.” He started tickling the boy’s stomach. Nate dropped his hand and started giggling. 

“Oh, good I’m just in time for tickling,” Jack said, appearing beside them suddenly. He joined in with Ianto and Nate giggled louder. Soon, they stopped tickling Nate and Ianto sat him up on his lap. “Where’d you dash off to?” Ianto asked Jack.

“Uh…nature called,” Jack said, giving Ianto a peck on the lips. He looked down at Nate. “Did you show your Aunt Tosh that trick your tad taught you?” Nate shook his head. “Do you want to do that now?” 

Nate nodded. He turned to Tosh and signed “I love you.” Amy squealed in delight. Tosh picked the boy up and smothered his face in kisses. 

Ianto glanced over just in time to see Rory and Jack whispering with each other. Rory turned to the Amy. “Amy, I believe it’s time for the bouquet and garter toss.”

“Right.” Amy got up and followed Rory to the ballroom floor. Amy grabbed a microphone. “Hello. Uh, since my maid of honor has disappeared, I’ll have to make this announcement myself. If all the single, unmarried, fabulous women would gather around please, it is time for the bouquet toss.” A few, scattered women made their way to the floor. “Come on, ladies don’t be shy.” Amy prodded. When Amy was satisfied with the amount of women present, she handed the microphone to Rory. She turned her back to the assembled ladies, and without any warning, threw the bouquet. There was mad dash for it, with Gwen practically close lining the nearest competition and emerging victorious. She waved the bouquet around with a whoop of joy. Ianto and Jack shared an amused glance.

“Now it’s all the single, unmarried blokes turn.” Amy sat down on a nearby chair and Rory reached under her dress, and while the guests whooped and cheered, slowly pulled down a blue garter. Rory stood up and twirled the garter around. 

“Go on, Ianto,” Rhiannon shoved him forward. 

“No, that’s not necessary. I am basically married already.” Ianto reasoned.

“Oh, blimey Ianto basically doesn’t count. He said unmarried and you’re unmarried. Go!” Rhiannon shoved him again.

Ianto decided not to have a prolonged argument with his pushy sister and got up. “Come on Ja…” He trailed off when he saw Jack was conveniently missing again. He decided to strangle his lover later. He trudged toward the center of the room. Rhys and a couple of men were already there. 

“One, two, three…” Rory counted down, and then threw the garter. 

As if on cue all the lights went down. Ianto wasn’t alarmed by this, the building was rather old. What did have him startled was that no one made a sound. He was starting to think that his friends were playing a trick on him. His suspicions were seemingly confirmed when suddenly a spotlight fell on him. “Alright, very funny. What’s going on?” Ianto yelled as he turned clockwise. He really couldn’t see anything. His ears perked up when he heard a soft melody coming from the speakers. He recognized the song instantly. It was the first song he and Jack ever danced to, “Little Wonders.”

“Looks like you’re next.” Ianto turned and a second spotlight illuminated Jack walking towards him. At the confused look on Ianto’s face, Jack nodded towards Ianto’s hand. Ianto looked down and saw, to his surprise, that he had caught the garter. He hadn’t even realized he’d put his hand up, though it wasn’t surprising that he’d caught it, since Rory aimed at him as if he had a target on his chest. As Jack approached, Ianto swallowed thickly. Ianto didn’t think he’d ever seen Jack look more confident, at peace, and sexy before. For some reason it unnerved him. Jack reached him just as the soft voice of the singer echoed throughout the room.

__

> Let it go  
>  Let it roll right off your shoulder  
>  Don’t you know?  
>  The hardest part is over  
>  Let it in  
>  Let your clarity define you in the end  
>  We will only just remember how it feels

Jack took Ianto’s hand and started to sway gently to the music. Ianto cleared his throat. “Um…Jack what’s going on? You’re sort of, uh, hijacking Amy and Rory’s reception.”

“With their permission,” Jack stated blithely. “Rory helped me set this whole thing up.”

“And what is this exactly?”

“Your proposal.”

Ianto halted mid-step. He opened and closed his mouth several times, sputtering incoherently for a moment. “M…m…my…my what?”

Jack beamed at him with a megawatt grin. “Oh, baby. Don’t tell me I have to break out the dictionary. I think you know what the word ‘proposal’ means.”

Ianto just raised his eyebrow and glared at him. Jack just laughed and put his arms around Ianto and held him close.

__

> All lives are made in these small hours  
>  These little wonders  
>  These twists and turns of fate  
>  Time folds away  
>  But these small hours  
>  These small hours  
>  Still remain

Ianto pulled back and looked into Jack’s eyes. “Look Jack, I understand why you’d get swept up in the romantic notion of marriage right now. We go to a million weddings and now Amy and Rory have just gotten married. And Tosh and Owen will be getting married soon. That doesn’t mean we have to be next.”

Jack nodded. “I know that. I’m not getting swept up in anything. Ianto, you know me, I’m about as untraditional as it gets. I never really saw the point in getting married. When we were standing there in the rain two years ago and you asked me to not marry you and spend the rest of our lives together was the happiest moment of my life.” He sighed ruefully. “But there was this small part of me that was really disappointed. In my heart, I want nothing more than to be married to you.”

__

> Let it slide  
>  Let your troubles fall behind you  
>  Let it shine  
>  ‘Till your feel it all around you  
>  And I don’t mind  
>  If it’s me you need to turn to  
>  We’ll get by  
>  It’s the heart that really matters in the end

Jack took Ianto’s face in his hands. “This family that we’ve made together, you, me, and Nate, mean the world to me. I wouldn’t trade our life together for anything. But I guess I’m a little greedy. I want a little more. I want to plan a big, stupid wedding, this time with someone I love. I want to spend hours picking out the best music and looking over stupid fonts for place cards. I want to get all of our friends and family together and have awkward toasts and crazy dancing. Most of all I want to share our love with everyone. “ 

__

> All lives are made in these small hours  
>  These little wonders  
>  These twists and turns of fate  
>  Time folds away  
>  But these small hours  
>  These small hours  
>  Still remain

 

“I know that you’re scared that you and marriage are not a good match. But I think you’re wrong.” He took a deep breath. I’ve never felt like I really belonged anywhere, or to anyone before. Then I met you, Ianto. I want to belong to you, officially, in every way possible.” Jack wiped a tear that slowly trickled down Ianto’s cheek. Tightly grasping Ianto’s hand, Jack slowly got down on one knee. “I love you, Ianto Jones. Will you marry me?”

__

> All of my regret  
>  Will wash away somehow  
>  But I cannot forget  
>  The way I feel right now

Ianto’s eyes glistened with unshed tears. He smiled down at Jack. “I would love to say something eloquent or smart or glib…or British right now. But the only thing my mind is screaming is…yes.”

Jack stood up quickly, “Yeah?”

Ianto cocked his head to one side, looking up at Jack. “Now, Mr. Harkness, I do believe your hearing is the first to go when you’re officially eligible for senior citizen discounts.”

Jack grasped his face in his hands. “There’s the cheeky bastard I know and love.”

Ianto’s smile practically split his face in half. “Are you going to kiss me…?” Ianto didn’t get to finish his sentence. Jack crushed his lips to Ianto’s in a tight embrace.

__

> In these small hours  
>  These little wonders  
>  These twists and turns of fate  
>  Yeah these twists and turns of fate

Jack slowly pulled back, his lips still inches from Ianto’s. He looked into Ianto’s eyes for a second before turning his head to the side. “That was a ‘yes!’” He announced. 

The lights came on again and everyone in the ballroom cheered and clapped. Tosh rushed over with a squirming Nate in her arms. Ianto picked Nate up. As soon as Nate was out of her arms, Tosh threw her arms around Jack and then Ianto. She stepped back to let Jack, Ianto, and Nate embrace. 

_“Good surprise?”_ Tosh asked Ianto.

Ianto looked at Jack and Nate. _“The best.”_

Amy and Rory came forward and congratulated the beaming couple. Jack struggled to take his eyes off of Ianto, but he turned to Rory and clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks again for all of your help and letting us share the spotlight on your big day.”

Rory nodded. “It’s no problem.” He looked at Amy. “I’m so happy right now; I definitely don’t mind sharing that happiness, especially with friends like you and Ianto.”

Ianto grinned at Rory and pulled him into a hug. After stepping away, Amy pressed a soft kiss to Rory’s lips. “I love you, Mr. Williams.”

Rory ran his hand through her hair. “I love you, Mrs. Pond.”

__

> Time falls away  
>  Yeah but these small hours  
>  These small hours  
>  Still remain  
>  Yeah, ah, ah  
>  Oh they still remain  
>  These little wonders  
>  Oh, these twists and turns of fate  
>  Time falls away  
>  But these small hours  
>  These little wonders  
>  Still remain...

Jack had one hand around Ianto’s waist while holding Nate to his hip with the other hand. He swayed them gently to the music. He looked at Nate. “Nate your daddies are getting married. What do you think about that?”

Nate looked up at Jack. “Sleepy.” He rested his little head against Jack’s chest. Jack and Ianto laughed.

“Perhaps he’ll have more enthusiasm closer to the wedding day,” Ianto smoothed the boy’s hair down gently.

“I think I have enough enthusiasm for all three of us.” Jack replied.

“I think you have enough enthusiasm for the whole country.” Ianto teased.

Jack nodded happily. He stroked Ianto’s cheek with his thumb. “Do you think it’s possible to be this happy for the rest of our lives?”

Ianto considered this for a moment then smiled serenely at Jack. “I do.”

Jack grinned at him broadly. “There’s that phrase again. Best two words in the English language.” He leaned forward and kissed Ianto softly.

Jack and Ianto went home soon after and put Nate to bed. As he stood inside their son’s bedroom doorway clutching his partner’s hand, Ianto thought back to the first day he’d ever met Jack. Never in a million years had he suspected that they would be where they were now. Every day was now filled with so much love and happiness and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were just getting started.


End file.
